Unpredictable
by ACEB-red-ice
Summary: Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen fly to America for two years after they had been chosen for an university project. Bella Swan, a young and rich CEO, and her friends Jasper and Rosalie will host them. Secret will be discovered. How will the three English react to this new world of lies and threat? (some characters of fsog will make appearances) (changed title and summary)
1. Chapter 1

** AN: Hey readers. This is my first fanfiction, so, be nice. I wish you will like my story**** . Oh and btw, if there is another story like this one, I didn't read it so no one can tell me that I stole the idea (I had it in class) **All humans. Typical B/E, J/A, E/R, C/A, E/K. (C isn't a dom)****

* * *

**Disclamer : I don't own Twilight or FSOG just the story line.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Alice POV**

I'm lying on the couch watching TV when my mother, Esme, shout "Alice, darling. There is mail waiting for you!"

The second I hear that I run through the house past my father, Carlisle, and my two brothers, Emmett and Edward, until I reach the kitchen. I take the letter and read it a hundred times. I start jumping around like a four year old girl who just got ice cream.

"What is it, Alice? Your favorite shop is doing sale?" Emmett joke while my annoying brothers come in the kitchen.

Shit, what am I going to tell them? I flinch.

"What is it, Al?" Edward asks.

I don't look at either of them. What to do now?

"I'm going to America!" I say. Before they could interrupt me, I add in a whisper "and you two guys are coming with me."

They blink a few times before screaming together "WHAAT?!"

I shrug then said "We're going in one week. The University chose us to make a report of America's life. We're going to stay in Seattle for two years. At a girl's place, Isabella Swan, I think" I take a look at the paper "yup, she lives with Rosalie and Jasper Hale" I say still not looking at them.

Emmett's mouth drop while Edward has wide eyes.

Carlisle and Esme come in and ask what's happening.

Before I could say anything, "Miss Alice is telling us that in one week we are going in America!" Emmett says

"Wait, what? No, no, no, no! You are not going anywhere kids! You are still too young to go alone on a trip that far away! No, no, and no!" Carlisle said.

"But dad-" I begin to say but he cut me off.

"Alice, understand! A no is a no!"

Esme take a look at the letter, gasp and show it to Carlisle. His eyes go wide as he read it and then a smile appears on his face.

"Well kids, I take back what I just said! You are all going to America!"

Did he just say that? Emmett and Edward were as shocked and bewilder as I am but their faces were priceless. How did he even change his mind so fast? What made him do it? You know what? I don't care: he said YES!

"Yeees! Thanks so much, dad! I love you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I say kissing my parents.

"Well kids, your father and I are going to have lunch with some colleague of his ok? Take care!" Esme announce before they leave.

**Emmett POV:**

After mum and dad left, I stare at Alice while Edward talks to her

"Alice! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" she says innocently "It isn't my fault! I just sign us for this project but I didn't know that they were going to choose us."

"You did WHAAAAT?!" I scream.

"But Em, don't you know that America is the capital of fast-food and sexy girls!" Alice says to me.

"What? Fast-food AND sexy girls?! Well, if you put it in that way, AMERICA HERE I COME!" I say.

"YAAAY! Thank you Emmett! You're the best!" she says hugging me.

"What? Emmett are you kidding me? A small argument and you are turning your back at me?! I can't believe you, you traitor!"Edward reproaches me while I was trying to get Alice off of me.

"Oh come on man! It's just a small trip that will last two years! Stop arguing and man up, dude! And Alice, get off of me right now!" I said.

"Sorry, Em, I'm just so happy! Now… let's go pack! Oh and by the way, don't bring many clothes, because we are going shopping!"

"WHAT?! "NO, Al! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO, and NO! NO SHOPPING, ALICE!" Edward and I scream horrified.

Not shopping with Alice! It's the worse punishment ever. Last time I went shopping with her, we stayed a whole day in shops, no pauses – not even to pee or eat. Me, Emmett, I couldn't walk anymore.

"Alice, not shopping!" Edward pleads.

"Ok," Alice says "we will make a deal. If you come, I promise that I will not take you two shopping ever again."

SAY YES RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU Edward Cullen! "Edward! Say yes right now!" I say quickly to him.

"Ok! I accept! I'll do anything to stay away from shopping." He says. HALELUJYA!

"Yeah! That's my man!" I say to him.

"YAAAAY! WE ARE ALL GOING TO AMERICA! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST YOU GUYS!" Wow! I can't believe that a small person like my sister can be so annoying. Then, Alice locks us in our rooms so we can start packing. But I don't. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I can't think at anything beside the trip. It is an amazing chance. I never went to America before. It will be my first trip other than Europe. I don't know when but I know I fell asleep when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

**Edward POV:**

I enter Emmett's room and close the door behind me. He is lying on his back, on his unmade bed. I walk toward him, trip a few times on sports equipments, game DVDs and other stuff and then He is my brother in law – Esme's son – our parents married when we were months old. We're the same age – 22. He considers Carlisle as his dad as I consider Esme as my mom. We might not be flesh brother but we get along as if we were. Alice was adopted by our parents also when she was months old, she's also 22. I sit on the bed, throwing on the floor some unwashed clothes.

"You really should clean your room some time. It's a big mess, bro." I say.

"Hew dude, this…" he point around his room "…is a man room. Not like yours, who is always clean!" he tease me. I shot him a glare and he shut up. "Hey man, aren't you exited for the trip?" He asks me quietly.

"Euh…. No, not that much. You know, going to America for two entire years, leaving our home, our friends, our school, and our parents." I say.

"I'm gonna miss them" Emmett confesses.

"Yeah, me too" I say.

"Great, so I am not the only one but we can always visit" says Alice from behind us. I didn't even hear her come in. "Soooo, did you finish packing yet?" she asks

"Nope, didn't start yet." Emmett answers.

"Like you already finished, Miss Alice." I tease her. I know she hate when we call her that.

She slaps me playfully on the chest and said "Heeey! You know I hate being calling that! And FYI, yes, I finished packing from more than an hour while you" she points Emmett "were sleeping and you" she points me "were playing on your piano!"

"What can we do to you? Everybody knows that I am a sleepyhead and that Eddie is a musician."Em answered. I throw a pillow at him – he knows I hate it when he calls me Eddie - but he catches it.

One hour later, I head back to my room and glance at the clock. 12 Am. I take a quick shower, wear my pajamas and go to bed, dreaming of a flight to hell for 5465 miles.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please review I need to know what's good and what needs changing. I hope you will like this chapter. See ya at the next one! :)**

**Chapter 2: **

**Bella POV:**

I come in the kitchen when Angela Weber, my assistant, call me.

"Miss Swan, I am sorry to bother you this early but there is an emergency!" she says.

"What is it, Angela?" I ask suddenly worry.

"Seth Clearwater he just had an accident! In Vancouver" She says.

Seth Clearwater? No, no, no way! He is one of my best friends and Leah's brother!

"What happened, Angela?" I ask.

"He was visiting some friends and then they went together at a club. He was the driver. They went home drunk. They were in the wro-"

I don't want to listen for the rest of the sentence. Seth, my best friend was DRUNK! God he never drinks!

"Angela" I cut her off "prepare my jet. I'm going to Vancouver."

"Ok, ma'am" She said and I hang up.

I was still in shock, when Rosalie enters the kitchen.

"Bella? Bella? What's happening? Why are you crying?" I am crying? Really? I didn't notice. So I wipe the tears of my face and sit on a chair. "Bella, come on! Tell me what's happening!" she insists.

"Wow, Rose! Stop shouting!" Jasper says and turns toward me "Bella? Are you ok?"

UGH! "No, I'm not! Seth just got in an accident! Seth, the boy we all know got drunk!" I say.

Japer blinked a few times will Rose started screaming "WHAT?! SETH GOT DRUNK! OH MY GOD! IF HE IS NOT DEAD OF THIS ACCIDENT, I WILL KILL HIM!" You'll have to wait for your turn.

"Rose, calm down. I am going to Vancouver to see him ok?" I said.

"JUST SLAP HIM FOR ME! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ok, Rose. Just…. calm down" I say before getting out of the room before she could start screaming again. I am in my room packing when Jazz appears.

"Bells, you can't go now." He says to me.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Don't you remember? The students that are coming from England to live here. You have to be here when they arrive. Don't you think it will be weird if they come and the owner of the house isn't here?" he says to me.

Right, the exchange program! I totally forgot about it! Damn! "There will be fine. You and Rose are not coming. You will take care of them. And this house is yours as much as it is mine. Don't ever forget that!" I say.

"Fine, fine" He says.

"By the way, do you know when they are arriving?" I ask.

"In a week, I think." He smiles.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Jazz." He went away and I continued packing. After an hour, I was already in my private jet heading to Vancouver.

* * *

_**The travel day of the Cullen**_

* * *

**Edward POV:**

That's it. We are at the airport, waiting to get our tickets, at seven am, after saying our final goodbyes to our parents. At the desk, we give the lady our passports. When she sees them, she presses on a button and a huge man came.

"Thank you, Ellen." He says to the lady. Then he turns to face us. "Hello, you must be the Cullen's, right? You are going to Seattle, to Miss Swan's house." He says reading on some paper.

"Yes, we are." Emmett says.

"Come with me, the jet is waiting for you." The huge guy says.

"The jet? Aren't we going on a plane?" Alice asks.

"No, Miss Swan will never let her guests travel in a normal plan." Mr. Huge said to us.

A jet? Seriously? Who send a jet all over the ocean just to pick up some guests they don't even know?! No, really, someone give me an example! What is she trying to say to us? 'Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and I'm a hundred times better than you!' I hear a squeal and I know we arrived to the 'jet'. I look up and… Holy shit! If this is a jet, I'm a ham. No, but really. It's the size of a normal plane. A jet shouldn't be, I don't know, SMALLER? We got in the jet and the three of us gasped at the same time. Mr. Huge took us to a visit then left. There were a bedroom, a kitchen, bathrooms, a bar, a salon and even a garage where two cars were parked. Huge dude leaved us. The jet took off less then fifteen minutes later. Alice slept in the bedroom while Emmett and I drank at the bar. The trip lasted eleven hour. We arrived at SeaTac at seven pm London clock, so at eleven o'clock am, Seattle clock. We got out of the jet. Another huge man was waiting for us. He says he is the driver and that the Hales are waiting for us by the limousine. Oh, come on! A limo? What's next? This Swan girl is definitely trying to show she's the best. And she don't even bother to show up. I already hate her.

**Alice POV:**

We arrive at the limo. In front of it a girl and a boy are standing. The girl is tall and statuesque. She has a beautiful figure, the kind you see on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair is golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. She is wearing a white halter top with a leather jacket, blue denims and converses. The guy next to her is soooo gorgeous. He has the same golden hair; he is tall, lean but still muscular. He is wearing a white T-shirt with a dark brown bomber jacket Top Gun style, blue jeans and black shoes. They both have the same ocean blue eyes and perfect features. We approach them.

The girl sees us, smiles and says "Hey! You must be the Cullens! I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my brother Jasper."

Oh, thank God it's her brother not her husband. Wait, why did I just say that? Ugh! Forget it.

"Hi! I'm Alice and those are my brothers Emmett and Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you!" I say smiling at them.

"Pleasure is all ours" Jasper says. Oh my god! Even his voice was sexy! Wait! What?

"So…Shall we go?" Rosalie asks.

"Sure" Emmett says.

And here we go, entering a limo heading to the house of a complete stranger! This is going to be so fun! And I am also determinate to discover what made dad change his mind about our flight.

**Rosalie POV:**

"So, how was the flight?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Oh my god it was amazing! I never flied in a private jet! But, you know, it wasn't necessarily. We could just come by plane." The pixie girl, Alice, said.

"Oh, there is no way" I say "that Bella will let ride anyone who come to her in a normal plane."

The Greek god/Adonis guy, Edward, shows an annoyed face all the way home. The other guy, he is huge! Like, two times Jazz. But he is soo adorable and sexy.

"And….. By the way, where is this Isabella?" the big one, Emmett asks.

"She had to travel, but she will be back soon if the circumstances get better." Jasper says. I nodded and snort making Jasper shoot me a glare, I just shrug. "Oh, and if you want to stay alive until the end of the program, never call her 'Isabella', she hate that name. Just call her Bella" Jazz continued and I burst out laughing.

Bella, please come back quick! Please, please, please!

**Edward POV:**

I realized, as we drove out of the main part of town, that I had no idea where they lived.

We drove past buildings until we reach a large rectangular edifice covered with glasses.

The driver opens our door and disappears with the limo when we get in the entrance hall where there is a desk and two elevators. The man sitting behind the front desk smiled and tilted his head at us. They took us to the second elevator and pushed a button. We get in it when the doors open and Jasper types a code so they close. He answers at my curious look saying that it is a private elevator.

Moments later, we find ourselves in an all white vestibule whose walls are covered with paintings, Rosalie opens a double door leading to a hallway, also white, which leads to a double height space ceiling - "gigantic" to say the least - one of the walls, while glass opens onto a balcony overlooking Seattle and on one side throne a large rectangular, low table in dark wood, decked with a huge bouquet of white flowers and a bench one either side of it with a modern fireplace farther on the wall. And tucked in the corner is a full size, shiny black grand piano, a tree and white couches with a low wooden table covered in glass in the middle and a floor lamp behind.

On the balcony, there are chairs, plants and a barbecue. We can see the sea, the Space needle and most of Seattle from there.

The kitchen has three sinks, different wardrobe, two micro waves, an oven, two fridges, a bar and a sofa fixed on the bar and the wall. On the bar, close to the wall, on top of the sofa there's a small white TV and in front of it, there's a small but high round table.

The black curly stairs took us upstairs. In Alice's chosen bedroom there are white walls, two black wooden wardrobes and a closet just beside them. The bed is also black but the covers are a dark pink with two N*5 pillows and above it there's a large black wooden mirror. On every side of the bed, there are nightstands with a black standard lamp on each one of them. And there's a black wooden dressing table and a matching mirror on top of it, on the right side.

Emmett's chosen bedroom has white walls, two white wardrobes, a gray bed with white sheets and two black nightstands on each side of it.

Rosalie's bedroom has white walls and a white bed with white and black sheets and pink, black and white pillows. It has two white wardrobes with slide doors. On each side of the bed, there are a reading light, a light switch and a glass nightstand with pink standard lamp on each of them.

Jasper's bedroom has dark and light brown, a brown wooden wardrobe with mirrors and lights on it, a brown wooden dressing table, and a brown wooden bed with off white and light green sheets. On each side of the bed there's a brown wooden nightstand with a white stylish standard lamp on each of them. Above the bed, there's a painting of the sea.

My chosen bedroom has a wooden bed with white sheets and black pillows and two wooden wardrobes on the right side of it. There's a large nightstand on the right side of the bed with a glass vase on it and a round white lamp, behind it there's a big black and white painting, and a small nightstand on the left side of the bed with only an identical lamp on it. Above the bed, there's a small black and white painting and a large wooden shelf for books.

Every bedroom is different but has its own TV, closet and bathroom which has a shower, a bathtub, two sinks, a lavatory pan, a bidet and a bench with two towels on it. The living room has a white couch, a plasma TV with speakers, a lounger and a small bookcase. The cinema has a large screen and white sofas for one person.

"Wow."

Even though I'm no fan of this Bella, I can't say that she doesn't have taste in houses.

* * *

_**Three days later**_

_**Bella is back**_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

While I was away, Rose called me like a hundred time coz she don't know how to manage guests all alone but she says she liked them. So I decide to come back earlier. Seth was ok. He just has a broken arm and two ribs. So, I came back.

I am in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, (pancakes, eggs and bacon) when three people come in. I presume they are the one of the program.

The first one is really big – muscled like a serious weight lifter – with dark, curly hair and black eyes. The second guy was lanky, less bulky, but still muscular with untidy, bronze-colored hair and emerald green eyes. OMG! He looks like Adonis. Get a grip Bella! The girl was thin in the extreme, with small features – she was pixie like – with deep black, cropped short hair and hazel eyes. All their features were straight, perfect, and angular.

They sit on the table. I prepare three plates and bring them and put them on the table. The big guy starts eating so quick that he finished his plate before I knew it. The little pixie eats slower, but she eats, not like the totally gorgeous guy sitting next to her, who looks at the plate and pushes it at the center of the table.

"You know, you should eat. It's not good to miss breakfast" I say.

When his head snapped up in my direction, his eyes widen his mouth but he collects himself so fast that I almost thought I imagined it and says

"I never eat breakfast" Holy shit! His voice is amazing! Am I imagining electricity in the air too?

"Well, this is bad for your-"I couldn't finish my sentence coz I heard a gasp from behind me. I turn around and I saw Leah Clearwater, the sister of Seth. "Hey, Leah. Don't worry, Seth is ok. You can go to him today. My gift for him. Take good care of him." I reassures her then winked at my last sentence.

She laughs. "Oh, I am going to. And thank you, Bella! You're the best!" she says.

"You're very welcome." Then, she goes away. When I turn around again, I face three shocked faces.

The pixie talks first "Wait a minute! You're Bella Swan?!" No shit, Sherlock!

"Yep, that's me" she was about to say something but Rose cut her

"BELLAAAAAAAA! THANK GODNESS YOU'RE BACK! DID YOU SLAP SETH FOR ME?" she asked while hugging me.

"Of course I did, Rose. And I am sending him Leah today. Now, calm down."

She chuckles then says "Oh, Bells, those are the student from the program. The Cullens. The pixie is Alice, the big one is Emmett and this one is Edward." I froze at the name.

"Cullen?" I asks

"Yup! This is us!" Emmett said.

"Are you related to Carlisle Cullen, the doctor?" I ask, still in shock.

"Yes," Edward said "he is our father."

"How do you know him?" Alice asked.

"Long story" I said "Can I have his number?"I asked.

"Euh, sure…" Alice said while giving me his number.

"Hello, Carlisle? ... You knew, didn't you? ...Oh come on! You know me better than that! I lost it! ... Ugh, finally…no, just came home from Vancouver. Seth had an accident but he is ok now…. Yeah….Euh, no…..Does he know…. Pfff, your excuses are shit and yes I told him years ago…Fine, but if he discover I will tell him the truth….No, no, no, no, I swear it's ok. Yeah, ok… Yeah…..Well, Bye!" So I have THE Edward Cullen in my house? Interesting!

"Bella, why were you talking to my father?" Emmett asked.

"Forget it." I said.

"But I want to kn-"Alice starts but my phone rang. Saved by the bell.

"Swan….Angela, what's happening? ...Oh shit, right! I totally forgot! Ok….yeah…..no, no…..yeah, don't worry I'm coming! Just give me twenty minutes….. Yeah, ok! Bye." I put my phone away "Sorry guys, got to go! Totally forgot the meeting today. Bye!"

**Edward POV:**

It had been three entire days; I realize that Jasper and Rosalie aren't that bad, they are nice. They keep saying that Bella's nice but I still think she's a snob rich whore.

This morning, Emmett, Alice and I woke up early and come in the kitchen for breakfast. I am looking at the floor the entire time, thinking of a way to try and go back to England or even a way to never meet the Swan girl.

I am still deep in thoughts when Miss Clearwater put my plate on the table. Even thought I told her several times that I never eat breakfast she still put it in front of me. I pushed the plate to the center of the table and am startle when instead of Miss Clearwater's voice I hear an angel's voice telling me I should eat. My head snaps in the direction of the voice and found that I am right; an angel is looking straight at me.

She has a heart-shaped face and a perfect figure. All her features are straight, perfect, and angular. She has curves in the right places and all the rest is… well… perfect. Her wavy brown hair falls in the middle of her back. Her eyes are chocolate brown and odd because of their depth. I snap out of my thought and respond to her. Why am I feeling like there is electricity in the air? She continues to argue with me but a gasp from behind her cut her off. It's Miss Clearwater. She reassured her that Seth is ok – who the hell is he? – While using her first name! and told her to go to Seth and take great care of him, winking at her and I don't know why but Leah chuckles. Private joke I think. 'Leah' thanked her using saying her name 'Bella'.

WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS BELLA?! AND HER EMPLOYEE USES HER FIRST NAME! SHE MADE US BREAKFAST FOR GOD'S SAKE! NO IT MUST BE WRONG! IT MUST BE ANOTHER BELLA!

"You're very welcome."

Then, Miss Clearwater goes away.

Alice talks first "Wait a minute! You're Bella Swan?!"

Bella smiles. "Yep, that's me"

HOLY SHIT! It WAS her! Alice is about to say something but Rosalie cut her by screaming

"BELLAAAAAAAA! THANK GODNESS YOU'RE BACK! DID YOU SLAP SETH FOR ME?" she screams while hugging her.

"Of course I did, Rose. And I am sending him Leah, today. Now calm down." Rosalie chuckles.

Definitely a private joke! But why would she slap him?

"Oh, Bells, those are the student from the program: the Cullens. The pixie is Alice, the big one is Emmett and this one is Edward."

BELLS? She froze.

"Cullen?" She asked.

"Yup! This is us!" Emmett says.

"Are you related to Carlisle Cullen, the doctor?" She asks, still in shock.

"Yes," I said confused "he is our father." She knew him?!

"How do you know him?" Alice asked.

"Long story" She said "Can I have his number? I lost it a week ago." She asks.

Why the hell will she want his number?

"Euh, sure…" Alice said while giving her his number.

She immediately called him. What's the rush?

"Hello, Carlisle?" First name basis? "You knew, didn't you?" What did he knew? "Oh come on! You know me better than that! I lost it!" MY DAD knew HER that much? "Ugh, finally…no, just came home from Vancouver. Seth had an accident but he is ok now" So that's why she wasn't here! But again who is Seth? "Yeah….Euh, no…..Does he know?" Does who knows what? "Pfff, your excuses are shit and yes I told him years ago" What excuses? She told who what? "Fine, but if he discover I will tell him the truth" Who discover what? Tell who the truth? What truth? "No, no, no, no, I swear its ok. Yeah, ok…Yeah…..Well, Bye!"\

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

"Bella, why were you talking to my father?" Emmett asks.

"Forget it." She said. How to forget THAT?

"But I want to kn-"Alice starts but is cut by Bella's phone who seemed relieved.

"Swan….Angela, what's happening? ...Oh shit, right! I totally forgot! Ok….yeah…..no, no…..yeah, don't worry I'm coming! Just give me twenty minutes….. Yeah, ok! Bye." She put her phone away. "Sorry guys gotta go! Totally forgot the meeting today. Bye!" She then hurried out of the room.

"How did she know dad?" Alice asked no one in particular. She, Emmett and I looked at Rosalie and Jasper, who were looking at each other and were having a silent conversation.

They sighed at the same time then looked at the door from where Bella left then at each other and finally at us. "Not our story to tell" they said shaking their heads at the same time then smiled.

For the millionth time I'm gonna ask WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

"Fine" I say "but who's Seth?" Jasper answers me that he's a friend and asks us what we wanted to do.

After we got back from visiting Seattle, Alice and Emmett came to my room.

As soon as we closed the door Alice exclaimed "It's her! It's her name!" then sighed at our confused faces "Its Bella's name that made dad and mom change their minds about our flight."

Then it hit me. Mom's gasp when she read the paper and dad's changing of thoughts: 'Well kids, I take back what I just said! You are all going to America!' and the phone call: 'You knew didn't you?'. Ok now I just need to figure the rest of the conversation… Wish me luck.

…..

It has been three weeks since I've met Bella and I've realized that she isn't what I thought she was. She's actually nice, really nice. I liked her… as a friend of course. But I still didn't figure out her conversation and she never answers the questions. They've told us that university gave us month to get use to live here and Jasper, Rosalie and Bella to take care of us. It was Friday night and we were all watching TV in the sitting room, laughing at the stupidity of the shows when suddenly the driver appeared.

"Bella, there are visitors for you." He announced.

She sighed and asked who it was.

When a male's voice came from the corridor saying "Us" Bella got up and ran so fast that I almost didn't see her. When she's in the mid-way to the door, I saw a man's arms catch her by her waist, pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. When she put her arms around his neck, my jaw was clenched and my hands balled in to fists. He's tall, dressed in a fine gray suit, white shirt, and black tie with unruly dark copper colored hair and intense, bright gray eyes that regard me shrewdly. Why did I react like that? Why do I feel like I could kill him right now? And the most important question: Who the fuck is he to hug my Bella like that? Holy shit… did I just called her mine? What is wrong with me?! I relax a little when they pulled away. I realize that there are four people behind the fucker. Two men and two women. She hug them as well – but not as eagerly as with fucker – then introduce us.

The fucker's name is Christian. He's tall with unruly dark copper colored hair and intense, bright gray eyes that regard me shrewdly. He's wearing a loose white linen shirt, snug jeans, black Converse sneakers, and a dark pinstriped jacket.

The brother, Elliot is tall with wide shoulders, curly blonde hair, and light, wickedly gleaming blue eyes. He's wearing black jeans, a white T-shirt and red Converse.

The sister, Mia is raven haired, tall, and curvaceous. She's wearing a red strong-shouldered dress with black heels.

The mother Grace is sandy-haired; she's impeccably attired in a camel-colored fine knit sweater dress with matching shoes. She looks groomed, elegant and beautiful.

The father Carrick is tall and blond. His blue eyes are soft and gentle. He's wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and snickers.

The men are all handsome and the women are beautiful but everyone in his own way.

I feel like it's going to be a long night…

* * *

_**AN:**__** Yup, Christian Grey, from FSOG (Fifty Shades Of Grey). He is playing an important role in the story. I'm going to tell more. If I continue, I will tell you all the story. See you at next chapter. :p :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**__** In this chapter you will have Christian's presentation. Hoppe you love it. Please review. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella POV:**

Christian's my best friend since I was 14 and he was 16. Even though he was 2 years older than me, we've became friends. We have more like a brother-sister relationship.

When he was still living with his crack whore mother, my grandmother was the owner of the apartment where he lived. When I was still two, she told me that she hasn't heard from Ella – his mother – since four days. I told her to call the police and she did. In fact, I was right to tell her to call them because Christian was a four year old boy – who was physically abuse by her pimps – stuck with his mother's dead body. He hasn't eaten anything since she committed suicide in front of him four days ago. My grandmother called my mother who called her friend Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Grace went to the apartment and took care of Christian in the hospital then adopted him. When he grown up, Christian became a wild teenager and started fights at school. He caused big damages to his adversary. At the age of 15, he calm down. Why? Because Elena, the suppose-to-be-friend with Grace, used him sexually and told him the more he'll behave, the more she'll 'handle his tension' and told him not to tell anyone or she'll say that he abused her. All this time, I worked at school and skipped two classes the 4th and 7th grades. I was the perfect child but I never forgot Christian and always ask Grace – who I became friends with – about him. When I was 14, I asked Grace if I could meet him and she agreed. She introduced us and he rejected me at first but we enjoyed each other's company so we became and soon we were best friends. We trusted each other more then we trusted anyone. We knew each other's secrets but he wouldn't tell me his biggest one. So one time I saw him talking with Elena but I didn't hear a word. I knew there was something between them so I didn't left him alone until he told me the truth. I asked him if he wanted to end it with her and he told me if he could he would so without telling him I went to her beauty salon undercover with closes that made me look older. I made sure to record all our discussions when I begin to act as her friend. Soon, she trusted me enough to tell me about Christian but didn't use name so I asked her and she told me. I went to Christian and told him what I've done. He was ashamed of what he did and didn't want anyone to know. I reassured him and convinced him that we needed to go to the police. He never doubted me after that.

He was with me every time I had a problem. He was with me when I made decisions and encouraged me to finish what I started and to accomplish my dreams. If we haven't become friends I think I would have killed myself. I know I had other friends like Jasper and Rosalie who are also like my siblings but he is my guardian angel and I am his.

Tonight's Friday night, and he surprised me with his family by coming. We both stood by the wall and talked quietly while the others sat on the couch.

"How's Ana?" I ask him.

Ana's the girl he met while Katherine Kavanagh, the editor of the WSU student magazine, was sick and couldn't go interview him. So she sent Ana, her best friend. He found out where she work – Clayton hardware store – and went there to 'buy items'. She told him that Kate was devastated that she couldn't do the interview in person and that her only concern is that she doesn't have any original photographs of him. He took it as a chance to see her again and asked her to call him for the details. After the photo shoot, he asked her to come drink coffee with him and she agreed. On their way back to the hotel, a cyclist almost ran on her but he pushed her out of the way so that she was pressed against him. When he refused to kiss her she went away. I almost ripped his head off when he told me this. That's when I went behind his back to meet her at her place and talked to her but made sure that Kavanagh won't be there before. I told her who I was and to be patient with him because he has problems. We talked and became friends. I told Christian that I talked to her and he was mad, of course, but I calmed him down. She was drunk after her celebration to her final test and called him. He was with Elliott who came with him to the bar. Elliott fell for Kate at the bar. Christian found Ana's friend, Jose, trying to kiss her against her will. He stopped him and took care of Ana when she was sick and vomiting. She passed out and he took her to his hotel. He took her home but not before kissing her and inviting her to his house at Seattle. She accepted.

"She's fine" He answers smiling widely.

"Details" I commanded.

"Fine but not here." He said tilting his head in the others' direction.

I shook my head smirking.

"Who wants to drink something?" I ask loud enough for them to hear.

"Finally, you ask the most important question!" Elliott exclaims making us all laugh.

They all agreed to white wine.

"Let me help you, dear." Grace says.

"Oh no, it's fine. Christian will bring his ass and help me." I told her making her laugh and Christian shake his head at me.

I put my tongue out at him and he burst out laughing.

"Come on" I say.

"Eager much?" he murmurs while I push him toward the kitchen.

"Well, Mr. Grey. Who wouldn't be eager to know about this relationship?" I ask.

"Well, I can't think of someone." He laughs.

"Back to business… Well? I want DETAILS!" I say while taking a bottle of 'Pouilly Fume'.

"We did it." He grins.

"Finally, I can't believe you kept THAT away from me for one entire WEEK." I huff at him playfully.

"It's ONLY a week. And I tell you things more than I tell my shrink" he says.

"That's because John Flynn is an expensive charlatan! What did you told her?" I exclaim taking a tray. He laughs.

"Well I told her I have issue, that she can leave anytime she wants, and that she signed the NDA." He tells me putting wine glasses on the tray.

"Why didn't you give her more details?" I ask him filling half of each glass.

"I can't" he murmurs.

"Why not?" I ask.

"She'll run. I can't have her run from me. It'll kill me." He says painfully closing his eyes before he continue. "Like you. If one of you two leave me. I am dead emotionally. And believe I'll kill myself physically if it happens"

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey" I sighed putting the bottle down and my palm on his cheek waiting for him to open his eyes before I continue. "I told you and I still tell you I will NOT leave you. You know that what you said work for me as well, Christian. And Ana…" I chuckled dryly. "I am telling you if she leaves you for no reason valuable I will hunt her down. But I don't think she'll do it. And you know why?" He shakes his head no so I continue. "Because if a man tells a woman he isn't right for her and refuses to kiss her, she'll never want to see him again. But no, she called yo-"

"Drunk" He cut me off. "What if she regrets calling me but wants to thank me for saving her from that fucker."

"When you're drunk, your true feelings come out. And would you let me continue?" I hiss at him. He nods so I continue. "Like I was saying but no, she called you. And then if she regretted doing it she wouldn't have accepted your invitation to your place or would have at least slapped you after you kissed her. But no, She accepted and moan. She WON'T leave you if you don't fuck it up. Got it?"I asked.

He nodded looking like the lost, hurt child he is.

"Flynn said I'm in love with her." He says.

"No shit, Sherlock." I smile sarcastically.

"I am afraid." He murmurs looking at me in the eyes. His were watering.

"Of what?" I ask softly caressing pulling my hand from his cheek to run it in his hair again and again. He closes his eyes a small smile playing at his lips before disappearing. "Of her feelings? Of her reactions? Of your relationship? Of the way you'll tell her? Of taking the risk of telling her? Christian, you should be the one that knows that the most 'Either you wade in and risk everything you have to play the game or you don't play at all. And if you don't play you can't win. Judith McNaught.' Or 'Pitiful is the person who is afraid of taking risks. Perhaps this person will never be disappointed or disillusioned; perhaps she won't suffer the way people do when they have a dream to follow. But when that person looks back – and at some point everyone looks back – she will hear her heart saying, "What have you done with the miracles that God planted in your days? What have you done with the talents God bestowed on you? You buried yourself in a cave because you were fearful of losing those talents. So this is your heritage; the certainty that you wasted your life." Paulo Coelho.' Or '"When you find your path, you must ignore fear. You need to have the courage to risk mistakes. But once you are on that road... run, run, run, and don't stop til you've reached its end. José N. Harris' There's a lot but what I am saying is if you never tell her then you'll lose her."

"Waw, you know if you make a shrink you'll fix hundreds of peoples with problems" he says smiling.

"I have enough problems to fix right now and you know I'm doing that without being a shrink. Anyway we should go back and I need to tell you two things: one, 'You shouldn't have asked, I said. Love doesn't ask many questions, because if we stop to think we become fearful. It's an inexplicable fear; it's difficult even to describe it. Maybe it's the fear of being scorned, of not being accepted, or of breaking the spell. It's ridiculous, but that's the way it is. That's why you don't ask-you act. As you've said many times, you have to take risks. Paulo Coelho.' And two, the students from England are Carlisle's children and they don't know about you. Do not tell them." I say as fast as possible before grabbing the tray with glasses and heading out of the kitchen hurriedly leaving him gaping. I plaster a smile on my face and give them all their glasses.

"Where's Christian?" Mia asks.

"Right here" He answers looking at me.

And all I feel is relief when all I see in his eyes is determination, curiousness, shock, kindness and some kind of relief.

**Edward POV:**

It had been ten long minutes, since Christian and Bella were in the kitchen. And my hate toward Christian gets worst by every second that passes. I got to know the Greys by that time by talking with them, my fists hidden behind my back. I realize that Mia's just like Alice and Elliot's just like Emmett. Now we have two shopping-maniac-energy-ball-pixies and two playful-strong-big-children. What the hell were they doing in this kitchen? I almost got up to go get them when Bella appeared, alone. I hope they had a fight and she pulled a knife on his heart. I don't get it why don't I like this guy? Why do I want to kill him? He never even talked to me for God's sake! Bella serves us our drink but she didn't bring herself one. When Mia asks about Christian and he appears. I saw a look pass between him and my girl. No seriously what's wrong with me? Am I sick? Do I have fever?

"Why you didn't bring drinks for yourself?" Alice asks and as if we pushed a button all the Greys, Hales and Bella tensed up then shivered and they all looked at Bella as if she could break at any time but her face was blank – no expressions.

"We don't drink alcohol." She answers in a robot-emotionless voice.

They all start back the conversations while Emmett, Alice and I looked at each other all of us thinking the same thing: WHAT THE HELL WHAT THAT?!

…..

Next morning, we woke up to find Mrs. Uley in the kitchen. When I ask her where's Bella she tells me at work.

"She works?!" Alice, Emmett and I exclaimed when Rosalie and Jasper came out. They looked at each other then at Mrs. Uley and the three of them burst out laughing while we looked confused. When they calmed down, Mrs. Uley apologized and got back to work chuckling. The twins sit in front of us at the bar.

"How do you think we could afford this kind of penthouse?" Rosalie asked me matter-of-factly.

"Parents, and if not them siblings" I answered in the same tone.

They exchange a look and smile sadly at me. I decide to drop it.

"What does she work?" I ask before drinking on my glass of juice.

"Ever heard of Swan Holdings?" Jasper answers me making me spit my juice out on the floor.

"Yeah" I managed to crack between coughs.

"Well, she's its owner and CEO." He declared making me, Emmett and Alice gap at him speechless.

Swan Holdings works on different things around the world:

-Economy

-Agriculture

-Edition (books, magazines…)

-Production (music, movies, fashion…)

-Hospitals

-Rehabs

-Places for people with mortal sickness (SIDA, cancer…)

-Orphanages

-Insane asylums

-Nursery houses

-Restaurants

-Hotels

-Clubs (nightclubs – sports: gym, martial arts, swimming pool, dangerous sports… - arts: theatres, operas, libraries, galleries… - education: cooking, studying, driving, drawing… - relaxation: spas, beauty salons…)

"How old is she?" I ask remembering something I read that this enterprise was created only six years ago and is one of the best.

"22" Rosalie answers.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT?!

"She was 16?!" I almost yelled.

"Yes." Her twin answered.

"She went to school at the same time?" I ask.

"Yes."

"She goes to university now?" I ask.

"Duh" Rosalie answers.

"What year is she?"

"Like us. She could be in her 2nd year of master but she didn't want to be in another class of us." She answers.

"She could be in her 2nd year of master?" Alice asks.

"She skipped two grades: the 4th and the 7th." Jasper answers.

"In these two years she got several bourses to the Ivy League but she refused because it was too far from here and she didn't want to be too far away so she just focused on the enterprise and you know how it ends." Rosalie grins at our shocked faces, our jaw on the floor.

"Enough with Bella. What do we do today?" she asks.

"Visit Bella" was all Alice says and Emmett and I agreed.

"Fine, but I only agreed because you wouldn't stop asking until we go."

**Jasper POV:**

We go to the skyscraper that represented the branch of Swan Holdings in Seattle. I see Angela working on her computer – she's her assistant who follows her every times she flies from a branch to another – so I get closer to her and greet her "Hey Ang! Where is Bella?"

"She is at the 20th flour: SOS Help/ Security center"

"What Why is Bella there?" Rosalie asks.

"I don't know. Some guy came and told her that there were an emergency and she followed him."

"Oh! Ok, thanks Angela!" We got to the center.

Everybody is panicked. I saw Jacob shouting at a man, who was sitting in front of a computer.

Bella was next to Jacob when she screamed "ENOUGH! EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! AND YOU" she point the guy in front of the computer "MOVE! LET ME DO IT" She sits on the chair and starts typing on the keyboard. Half a minute later, a message pop up on the screen and everyone in the room froze.

An employ brook the silence "How did you do that?"

Bella throw her head back and burst out laughing "Top secret!" she says. Jake come and gives her a bone crusher hug "Can't…..breathe…..Jake!" Everybody starts laughing.

But I notice Edward tense up when Jake hugged Bella. Could he be jealous? So, that's mean, Edward….likes Bella?! This going to be interesting!

**Edward POV:**

Why did I tense up when this Jacob guy hugged Bella? I mean, I'm sure he is her boyfriend if it's not Christian. I hate them for it. Wait, why am I saying this? I could never get her out of my head.  
"Wait a minute!" Bella says turning toward us "What are you doing here?"  
"England wanted to visit!" Rosalie says "But, what happened here?"

"Oh, someone tried to hack the computers and normal stuff…" Bella says casually like every day someone tries to hack their system "…like Jake and his fucking panic crises every time something happen. Nothing new." She added glaring at Jack.

"Oh! Ok. So Bells, wanna come grab some lunch with us?" Jasper asks.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Emmett says. We all laugh.

Bella agreed so we went out, heading to the nearest Subway. We didn't take the cars. Like Bella say 'walking is good for health' – even though she's wearing heals that doesn't seem to bother her. I am thinking of my reactions when I'm with her and when I'm not with her and when she's with other guys. She seemed hot in her workwear. She's wearing a black pencil skirt and a sleeveless white blouse. She was so beautiful and I finally realize that I loved her in the way I never loved anyone before. I need to tell her.

In the middle of the road, a bunch of kids run toward us to greet her. "Hey kids! How are you doing?"

"Fine, Bella!" They know her! "Wait, where's Allyson?" Bella asks, looking around. "Oh, she is home sick!" said one of the kids.

"Oh, ok! Well, gotta go! Have fun!"

"Bye, Bella!" She turns toward us and said "I have to go somewhere ok? I'll catch you guys up at the restaurant! Bye!" and she run away before either of us could say anything.

"Where is she going?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know, but we will find out!" Rosalie says. So we start following Bella.

We arrive at a dirty, small neighborhood. What the hell was a multi-zillionaire, billiardaire, whatever-aire CEO will do in this neighborhood?!

Bella stand in front of a door and knocks softly. A woman opens the door and greet her "Hey, Maria! I heard that Allyson is sick. What does she have?"

"Flu, I think" the woman named Maria respond.

"Did you call a doctor?"

"No, I didn't, you know Royce…"

"Do you want me to call one for you? If the fucker says anything let me know, we're on his case and we just need evidences. " Bella said.

"Oh! It will be wonderful! Thank you Bella!"

"You're welcome" she responds then calls someone on her phone and penetrate the house. We all stand there, waiting for her to come out.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" says a male's voice from behind us. We turn around.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN:_ _Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! It really mean very much to me! But to warn you, I will not always update three times a week. It take time to write a chapter._**_**You know, it's weird. The most of my ideas come during, always, math class. But anyway, I really appreciate that you take time to read my story. Chapter 5 is one it way. Will update soon. And, yeah. I know. I did some change to the three previous chapter, but no need to read them again. I just arranged the presentation (but if you want to read it again, I don't mind. I won't stop you). See ya! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Edward POV: **

Shit! A bunch of drugged men is coming toward us! Shit! Shit! Jasper drags Alice behind him while Emmett drags Rosalie behind him. I'm not moving.

"Why are you hiding the girls? They are too beautiful to be hidden" says one of the men. He starts walking but he stopped and all of his men froze.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" says Bella icily from behind us.

"Euh…Nothing" says the chief, I suppose.

"Why are you afraid of her, J? She's just a girl." One of the guys says. He turns toward Bella and asks "And you are?"

Bella just laughs and says "Oh, a new one. It's too bad that you didn't teach him the rules, James."

"I thought he learn them already. Excuse him, he just join the gang." The chief mutters.

"I've figured that out alone" she says and he looks down from her gaze then look up at the bewildered new guy.

"LAURENT! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THIS IS HER! AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU WANT US ALL DEAD?" the chief, James, screamed at the guy.

"Th-this i-i-is h-h-h-her?" asked the guy.

"Yes, I'm her." Replies Bella icily again. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we are going" says Bella "and, if I know that any of you attacked anyone these two weeks, you will see. And you" she points us "come with me, NOW!" we follow her, shocked by her attitude and the men's frighten expressions.

**Bella POV:**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOLLOWED ME!" I explode when we are far "I CAN'T HAVE A MOMENT ALONE?! I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT I WILL MEET YOU AT THE FUCKING RESTAURANT!"

"Wow, wow, wow! Bella calm down and let us explain" Jasper says to me.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN? YOU KNOW, IF I HADN'T COME OUT OF THE HOUSE, YOU COULD BE ALL DEAD BY NOW! THESE GUYS ARE DANGEROUS! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IN NEIGHBOHOOD LIKE THIS ONE THERE ARE KILLERS AND DRUGGED AND DRUNK MEN?" I ask.

I am surprised by the respond, and by the one who responded to me. Edward. "AND WHY WERE YOU THERE YOURSELF IF NEIGHBORHOODS LIKE THAT ARE SO DANGEROUS?!"

"COZ I HAVE WORK THERE! I HAVE TO KEEP THIS NEIGHBORHOOD SAFE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE THERE! IT'S MY JOB!" I yell back.

"YOU'RE NOT THE FUCKING POLICE. IT'S NOT YOU'RE JOB!" He answer me.

"THIS GUY, JAMES IS THE MOST DANGEROUS MAN IN ALL SEATTLE! NEITHER OF YOU HAS SEE WHAT HE IS CAPABLE OF! HE IS A CRIMINAL!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU ARRESTE HIM?" Edward yell mockingly at me.

"BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF! HE ALWAYS CLEANS EVERYTHING BEHIND HIM! HE IS A PROFESSIONAL!" I yell before running away. I had tears sliding down my cheeks. I wipe them away quickly. After few minutes, I hear someone following me. So I turn around and I see Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I say wiping some tears from my face.

"Bella" he starts "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"No, I am sorry. But you shouldn't have followed me only to say this." I say.

"Bella, I didn't follow you to say this to you. I follow you because I care about you," he say "we all do, you know. Me, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and even these guys at work." More tears "Oh! Bella, please! No, don't cry." He says.

He approaches me and wipes them away. His hand brushes my cheek. Finally notice that we were home.

I pushes him away and says "Don't do this. The others are coming home any minute."

"No, they are not. I send them to the movies. Double-date."

"What?! And they didn't even think about telling me they dated! I mean I knew this will happen but still…" I mumbled making him laugh. Oh my god! I love his laugh! But not as much as I love him! Wait, WHAT DID I SAY? I love him? Oh, yes. l love him, I love him. In every way possible. It's only been two weeks that I know him, but it seems like forever.

"Bella" I love the way he says my name "I have something to tell you"

**Edward POV:**

"Yes?" she says.

Before I could stop them, the words come out of my mouth "I love you".

She freeze. "W-wh-wha-what?" she says trembling.

"I love you, Bella" I say again.

"Please, don't. No. Don't play with me." She begs.

I am shocked. She really though that I would do this to her?

"Bella," I say "do you really think that I could play with you like that?" I then smirk."Of course I want to play with you, but not the way you say it."

She is caught by surprise as I quickly take her hands and clasp them above her tightly above her head. I grind my hips hard against her to pin her up against the wall and before she could react, I crushed my lips to hers. I thought she was going to push me away and slap me, but like always, she surprised me by tentatively kissing me back. I licked her bottom lip, asking for her permission. Without any hesitation, she opened her mouth and my tongue invades and possesses her. The electricity that is always in the air around us is increasing more and more, screaming at me to continue. But I pull back, half excepting her to slap me and to kick me out of her house, bedazzled by the powerful effect she is having on me. We open our eyes looking at each other and I am still holding her hands barely controlling myself from kissing her but I need to prove to her that this is not all I want so I let go of her.

"And you know why I won't play with you in the way you put it?" I ask still looking at her in the eyes.  
She slowly shakes her head no. And I finally say it taking a deep breath afraid of her reaction.

"Because I love you like I never ever loved anyone before. The first time I saw you I thought you were an angel and then I realize that you were the Isabella Swan that I thought was a snob rich whore but I realize over this week how wrong I was. You are the most amazing girl on earth. You are smart, beautiful and so fucking successful… I mean fuck you are a girl who at the age of 22 is richer then almost the whole world. And with that you still are the kindest girl I ever met. You risked your life in a neighborhood full of drugged killers for some Ashley! You send a jet to three students who you don't even know! You also are a genius! You stop some hacker from your company in 1min when a specialist couldn't! Tell me how the fuck could I avoid falling for you!"

Then she put her hands on the base of my neck and push me hard against her mouth. As if a touch paper has been lit between us. Our teeth clash together as our lips touch and we kiss with passion. Our tongues entwine and then I feel her fingers in my hair, twisting and pulling hard to bring me down to her. She is claiming me just as I am claiming her then a though came to my mind and I pull back…

"What's wrong?"She frowns.

"What about your boyfriend?" I ask her.

"What boyfriend?"She asks confused.

"Jacob Black" I answer.

"He's not." She answers.

"And Christian?" I ask.

She burst out laughing leaving me perplex.

"What made you think he is?"

"He isn't?"

"He's my best friend."

And that was my clue; I grab her by her waist and pulled her toward me. I kiss her with fever as her hands went to my hair again. Her tongue dancing with mine, and I hold her chin up to allow me to possess her even more deeply. She tastes, she smells and she feels… incredibly sweet and lovely. She pull back a little.

"Edward?" Her lips were still on mine.

"Mmmmmmm..."

Then she said four words that made me the happiest man alive.

"I love you too." I kiss her again and again both of us giving sometimes each other smiles but our lips never separating.

Our bodies melted together like they were meant to be, like two pieces of puzzle. I kiss her until I felt the salty taste of tears on my lips and open my eyes to realize she was crying.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." She told me.

I don't know how long we stayed like this but if it was up to me I'd never move.

* * *

_**AN:**__** Yeah! Edward finally made a move, and now he knows that Bella doesn't have a boyfriend. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Review your answer! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hello! There's chapter 5. Hope you'll enjoy it. Please review. I want to know if my writing skill is good. Chapter 6 is still not finished yet but it's on it way. ㈴2**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Alice POV:**

We return from the movies to find Edward sitting on the couch and Bella sleeping under his arm, her head on his chest. Awwww! I knew they would end up together from the way they looked at each other. They're so cute together! Edward motions to us to keep quiet and to go away. We go to the kitchen.

"Hey Rose," Emmett say putting an arm on her shoulders. "Why don't you move in my room? I'm bored alone, and your room is too girly for me."

My mouth drop and Rose blinks a few times

"Sorry, but what did you said?" asks Rosalie.

"You heard me the first time. Do you want to move in with me?" he says like he was talking to a two year old.

"Euh…. ok!" says Rosalie.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you Rose!" he says and he hugs her. "Come! Let's bring your things!" Emmett says.

They left the kitchen without another word.

Jasper turns toward me and asks me "Do you want to do the same?" My only respond is a kiss and I drag him toward my room for him to help me move my stuff. I am so excited! I'm gonna be sharing a room with my BOYFRIEND! Ah, I love to say this word.

**Bella POV:**

I wake up feeling Edward move, my face was on his chest. I jerk away startled then relax remembering the kisses and talk we shared after.

"Hey, beautiful. Did I wake you?" he asks me.

"No. How long have I been sleeping?" I ask him.

"For about half an hour." He says.

"Oh! Sorry! You should have waked me up." I say to him, trying to get up but he didn't let me.

"No, I didn't want to. Do you know you talk in your sleep? It's very interesting." He says. I blush.

"What did I said?" I ask, embarrassed.

"You said 'Edward, I love you', it was nice to hear it again." I bury my face in his neck. "But you said something that bothered me a lot." he says

"What is it?" I ask hoping I didn't something embarrassing.

"You said 'Royce! No! Don't touch her! She didn't do anything to you! It's my fault!' It was very disturbing. Who is this Royce?" he asks.

Wait a minute. Royce? Maria? Ashley?! Oh, no!

"It's nothing. I've got to go. See you later." I give him a kiss and try to get up but he grab my waist and pull me forcefully against him.

"You never do that, ever again." He growls at me.

"Never do what?" I ask.

His answer shocked me. "Try to escape from me to go to that street alone that you said yourself was dangerous!"He roars but his eyes soften when I laugh. "What are you laughing at?" He asks.

"You" I answer.

"Me" He repeats incredulous.

"Yes, you, you're too smart!" I say making him burst of laughing.

That's when I realize that I am straddling him so I blush and pull back so I am sitting beside him. He frowns, lifts me so I am sitting on his lap, grins when he sees my blush deepen and kiss me chastely. Then I remember why I was laughing.

"But I got to go!"I say seriously.

"And why is that?" He asks.

I realize that he wasn't going to let me go if I don't explain myself.

I sigh and explain the situation to him."Remember the woman who opened the door?"He nodded. "Well she has a daughter, Ashley, who was sick. You know why she didn't call a doctor?"He shakes his head no. "Because her husband, Royce, hates Ashley and her mom: he beats them every time he has a chance to. If Maria, the wife, calls a doctor, he won't only beat them. Both of them don't trust anyone here beside me. They count on me. If I don't help them now he will kill them or worst torture them! I don't want them dead because of me!" He opens his mouth to talk but I cut him before he can. "You don't have to worry about me though, I practice kickboxing, krav-maga, savate, BJJ, CQC, JKD; I can fight with a knife or anything you give me, aim things and shoot with a gun." When I finish, his jaw is almost hitting the floor. I put my finger on his chin and pull it up. "See? You don't have to worry." I said softly putting my fingers in his hair and playing with it. I realize that in fact I love sitting on his lap. He closes his eyes then opens them to look into mine. I felt like he can see right through me, like he doesn't see me as a young billiardaire but as me, simply me. And I love it.

"I'll go with you." He whispers.

"What?! No. No. No way!" I squeal.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"Because I said so!"

We glared at each other for a long moment then he said "Fine I'll stay outside the house I just want to be there."

I agreed and call Jake to tell him to meet me there and that maybe we'll have evidences tonight. He is exited.  
After ten minutes of walk, we reach Maria's house. Jake is already there with his team. I say that we stay quiet for a moment until we hear something suspicious. I put a bullet proof vest on and throw one at Edward so he can wear it. I took a gun and instruct a guy of the team, Steve, to stay with Edward ignoring his protests. Jake and I are listening to the noises in house from the front door. When we hear Royce shouts I tell them to wait when they are about to break the door and wait until I hear Maria scream of pain to break the door myself and come in. My gun automatically point in Royce's direction. He has his arm in the air ready to beat her once more.

"Hands in the air. Don't move." I instruct him and he obliges glaring at me. "Tie him." I order one guy. He did it. "See now Royce, we can prove that you abused her and Ashley physically. You'll go to jail." I told him coldly.

"What makes you think that I won't escape?" He chuckles. I laughed at him.

"You really thought we'd put you in state's jail, you poor fucker. You'll go to Swan and Grey's jail. I thought you were smarter than that!" He was speechless when I bark. "Take him! And search the house!" Five agents took him while the others did what I said.

Maria is on the floor scared. An agent approached her and she backed away, scared. I sigh wanting to go kill the fucker; I put my gun in the back of the waistband of my jeans and slowly made my way toward her. I stop a few feet away.

"Maria, it's me Bella." That's all it took, she throw herself at me and begin to cry on my shoulder.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you so much. I don't know how to pay you back." She repeats again and again while I just hold her until she calms down. When she pulls away, I whip her tears with the back of my hands.

"Shh. It's over now. You don't have to make it up to me. You and Ashley are like family to me." I softly say to her then add in a dry chuckle. "And believe me if I'll enjoy seeing him in jail." She smiles at me. That's when I hear Ashley scream my name and turn around just in time to see her throw herself at me and catch her.

"Like mother like daughter" I mumble making Maria and a few agents laugh. I smile at Ashley who was beaming at me.

"What happened?" She asks me.

"I just learned that a fairy came took the ogre away to make him her slave and to deliver you and your mom so I came to congratulate you. And these guys are the army of the fairy. They are searching if there any more ogres here." I tell her.

"You're the fairy!" She giggles.

"How did you know?" I ask in fake incredulousness. She just giggled more.

"I always knew you would deliver us." She tells me.

"You were right." I grin at her.

"Are we gonna finally move out from this house?" She asks making me laugh.

"Ashley!" Her mother scolded her.

"Ashley you just ruin my surprise!" I tells her.

Maria looked at me in a 'what the hell are you talking about?' expression.

"You're gonna live in my house in Malibu." I explained.

"No. We won't!" Maria said. "Yes, you are. And don't you want to pay me back for what happened? Then you'll accept this job for me. You'll live in my house so it doesn't stay empty while I'm here." I told her and added when she begin to protest. "There will be Leah who is paid for her job of taking care of the house. You won't take care of the house. You will just stay there so it doesn't stay empty. And Ashley is changing schools. She's too smart to stay in this school! And you will need a job so you will work as a waitress in one of my restaurant. The schedule is the same of Ashley's hours at school. And no protest, you know it doesn't work with me." She just hugs me and we pull apart when we heard a chuckle come from behind me. I turned around to find Edward leaning on the doorframe looking at us. The agents and Jake were long gone so it was just Maria, Ashley, Edward and me. I look at his emerald eyes and smile. "How long have you been standing there?" I ask him.

"From 'Maria, it's me Bella.'" He answers.

Maria shot me a questioning look and I introduce them. "Edward this is Maria, my friend. Maria this is Edward, my…" I didn't know what to say so I looked at Edward who raises his eyebrows at me and shook his head with a smile.

"Boyfriend" He answers. I blush and look away.

"Nice to meat you." Maria beam at him.

"You too." He answer but I could still feel his gaze on me and blushed more.

**Edward POV:**

An hour later, we were walking home, hand in hand. I was remembering the way I saw her today, she changed completely into someone else when she has is ready for a fight; she is more confident and looks almost scary… and as sexy as hell. But I could feel that something was bothering her and making her nervous. She suddenly stops walking and whispers something so low that I couldn't make it out.

"What?" I ask her. She blushes and looks away.

"Nothing" she replies walking again but I couldn't get that. I want to know what was bothering her. I tugged on her hand, crushing her body on mine, wrap my arms around her waist and lower my lips to her ear.

"I don't think it's nothing." I breathe in her ear making her shiver.

"Well it was." She says pulling away. I grab her hips and push her toward me.

"Not so fast." I say pushing my face in the crook of her neck. "I want to know." I say kissing her skin making her shiver again. She tries to pull back but I grip her hips tighter. "Tell me." I say as I lick her. She stops fighting me and tugs on my hair. "Say it" I say sucking on her. I pull back, her fingers still in my hair and she sighs. "Come on Bella. Suspense is killing me." I beg her.

"Were you serious?" She asks so low that I almost couldn't hear her.

"About what?" I ask confused.

"About us." She whisper.

"What about us?" I question still confused but getting impatient.

"That you're my boyfriend." She barely whispers not looking me.

I am shocked. She is nervous and uncomfortable with me because of that? I knew I shouldn't say it. I regret saying it. Oh who am I kidding? I don't regret it! I couldn't say simply friend! It didn't fit! I love her too much to be her friend. And she doesn't want more.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have or at least I should have asked you first bu-" I am cut off by her tongue sliding in my mouth and shut my eyes as I felt it exploring. She backed off but I held her still and let my tongue explore her mouth. Then she backed off more and I let her. I open my eyes to see her open hers. We look in the eyes for a long moment. I am mesmerized by hers. And I see in them my answers, she wants me as much as I want her and she wants more as well but she was insecure and wants to know if I felt the same or not. I almost choke on air.

"I want you to be my girlfriend that's why I said it. If I didn't wanted it I would never have said anything other than 'friend'. Now I want to be sure that you want me too." I told her firmly and sincerely.

"I want you to be my boyfriend that's why I let you say it and didn't rip your head off. If I didn't want it I would have said 'friend' without any hesitation. Now that you know I want you too, what would you do?" She asks me as firmly and as sincerely as I talked to her before but I can see fear in her eyes – fear of rejection. We don't break our eye contact.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her.

"I would love to."

* * *

_**AN:**__** Yup, it's now official. Well, Anyway, hope you like it. Review! Tchaww! ㈴1 **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**__** Here you go! Chapter 6. Well, chapter 7 is still not finish yet so you'll have to wait a little. See ya! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Edward POV:**

An hour later, I'm in my room lying on my bed and I drift off a smile on my face thinking about what happened today. I am awake in the middle of the night and get up to drink water; I get up and go to the kitchen, take a glass of water and drink it, listening to the sweet melancholic music… Wait why will there be music? I grab my glass tighter – I could always use it as a weapon – and head to the lounge where I found Bella sitting on the bench, playing piano. The song ends and she begins another one. I just stand there listening to the magical music envelope the air around us with her so deep in thoughts that she don't even notice me. It's a gentle, slow, sweet, and sure assault on my aural senses. When it finishes, she sighed and pull the cover down. She gets up and when she turns around she's looking directly at me. She doesn't seem surprised to see me which shocks me but I don't show it. I slowly make my way toward her and she doesn't move. When I'm just in front of her I notice her eyes are sad and full of tears. Reaching up, I caress her cheek, running my fingers down to her my chin which I grasp between my thumb and forefinger. I lean forward and plant a brief, chaste kiss on her lips. Then I pull away and cup her cheek. She closes her eyes and exhales, leaning her face into my touch. She pulls her head up slowly, and my head automatically lean down to meet her lips. We don't talk but we communicate with our eyes. She's begging me but for what, I don't know. I am asking her to tell me what's wrong. I finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing's wrong" She answers.

"Fine" I huff "Then what's making you this sad?"

"Past stuff" She responds.

"What are they?" I ask.

"If you know you'll go. I don't want you to go." She says a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I will never ever go away from you." I say then put my lips on hers.

"Never?" She asks.

"Never" I confirm.

What is it that will make me go? Who am I kidding? If she tells me she's a killer or a drug dealer or a monster or a vampire, I won't leave her. Even if she was all of them.

"What were you playing?" I ask.

"The first one is Claire de Lune of Debussy and the second is Canon in D of Pachelbel." She answers, smiling gratefully at me for changing the subject before asking. "Why are you awake?"

"Thirsty" I said pointing to the glass that I putted on the table. "You?"

"Nightmares" She answers smiling sadly.

Suddenly an idea came into my mind.

"Why don't you come sleep with me?" I ask. "Only sleeping" I add seeing her about to protest.

She follows me to my room after accepting.

I look at her and see she's wearing a blue short and a tank top. I look at her questioning and she tells me that she thought she wouldn't sleep after playing piano. I go to my closet and take a t-shirt and tell her to change in them. She hesitates to do it so I tell her to go to the bathroom or the closet. She goes to the bathroom. While she is in there, I think about us. I realize that every time I see her I fall in love for her over again and every time it's deeper.

**Bella POV:**

He comforted me today a lot and when he saw me sad, he stopped asking question. My feelings for him are getting stronger and deeper every second that passes when I am with him. And I am not with him I feel empty, like a glass, you're full then you're empty. Full. Empty. Full. It's confusing but I like it. And I hope he feels the same. It's so incredible, the difference between reading about something, and experiencing it. For example, jealousy. I've read about it a hundred times, seen actors portray it in a thousand different plays and movies. I believed I understood that emotion pretty clearly. But it shocked me… When we walk somewhere public and all the girls are ogling MY Edward… I was surprised by the flare of resentment, almost fury that I felt – I didn't recognize what it was at first. I was even more aggravated than usual that I couldn't know if he cared about them or not. I knew I had no care either way. I tried not to care. But I couldn't… it was impossible to resist him. And I can't believe I'm going to sleep in his bed… with him… in his t-shirt… that arrives at the middle of my tight…

Five minutes, later I come back in his room to find him deep in thoughts. I approached him slowly and caress his cheek. He jerks away startled then when he sees me his full mega-watt smile appears and he grabs my hand, kisses my palm and pulls me to him by the waist then put my hand back on his cheek. He buries his nose in my neck. After a moment he pulls me away then get up, put me under the covers, slides in beside me and pulls me into his arms so we are spooning. He kisses me very softly beside my ear.

"Goodnight, my Bella" he whispers and surprisedly I drift off before I could respond.

**Edward POV:**

I have the chance to study her. Her lovely face looks younger, relaxed in sleep. Her sculptured, pouty lips are parted slightly, and her shiny, clean hair is a glorious mess. I watch her sleeping for hours, smiling when she says aloud some incoherent thoughts. She repeats several times my name gripping tightly at my shirt. And even though, she's sleeping, she's stronger than I am. How could anyone look this good and still be legal? I fall asleep thinking about her.

I wake up alone in bed. I hear water from my bathroom so I know Bella is in there. I fall on my back smiling. The bathroom door open but instead of seeing Bella's angel face, I see a little pixie coming out with a towel on her hair.

"Alice? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Oh! You're awake." She says.

"No, I'm sleep talking! Of course I am awake Al! Now answer my question." I say to her.

"Ok, ok! My bathroom is being cleaned and Jazz is in his. So like you were still asleep, I figured I could just come and take a small shower. Sorry if I waked you." She tells me.

"Where is Bella?" I asked.

"Euh… I don't know? In her room? Where she sleep, maybe?" she says.

"No, she was sleeping here last night" I say to myself.

"WHAT!? Edward did you guys DID IT?" she asks.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! She just slept here because neither of us could sleep." I say quickly.

"AWWWWW! It's soooooo cute! Soooooo, you are together now, right?" she asks, hope in her voice.

"Yes, Alice, we are. And do not even think of screaming about it around the house!" I warn her.

"So, where is she now?" she asks.

"ALICE! That's what I was asking you!" I exclaim.

"Ow, right. Sorry, I don't know. Wanna go fetch for your toy, doggy boy?" she teases me.

"Waf! Waf! Wanna come with me, or you want to stay with your bunny, Alice in the wonderland?" I mock her.

She screams at me and throw her wet towel at my face. Beurk! Chamomile shampoo. I hate this smell! I prefer strawberries… mmmmm….. Like Bella's.

After searching the house, I begin to panick. Bella was nowhere to be found, she is not answering her phone and none of the employs saw her go to work. Rosalie and Jasper are trying to calm me down.

**Rosalie POV:**

"Edward! Calm down! She is ok!" I say.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! FOR ALL I KNOW SHE MIGHT BE IN THAT NEIBORHOOD DYING!" he shouts at me.

"We know that because we know where she is!" Jazz yells at him.

Edward's eyes widen then he asks "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't let us, idiot." I say to him.

He runs a hand in his hair. "Yeah sorry about that… now can you please tell me where is she?"

"Nope, sorry." Me and Jazz answer shaking our heads.

"What?! Why?" he asks.

"It's a secret." I say.

"We don't even know where she is exactly!" Jazz adds.

"Well tell me not exactly where she is." He insists.

"We can't tell you. She didn't even wanted us to know but we insisted" I respond.

Who does he think he is? Fine, he might be her boyfriend but he doesn't have to know everything about her! He's too overprotecting but I can't blame him that. With a selfless girl like her, she needs someone that could make her do the right things without getting hurt. I think he is that person. When he's in the room, she came back to the way she was before… well before IT happens. It's not a mask like always. I haven't noticed it before but when I saw her eyes twinkle with happiness I realize that she was always wearing a mask. The copy is never as good as the original. He needs to know and I know he will figure out how to go to her comfort room. Even though, Jazz and me couldn't he will find out. I just know it.

"Edward I need to talk to you" I announce making them all look at me."Alone"

He nods and follows me out of the room. I take him to her room and close the door after him. It's nice, inviting and warm. The bed is white with a dark blue headboard and purple sheets. On each side of it there's a nightstand with a small standard lamp on each of them. The wall in the back was cut. On the visible side, there's a painting and on the other side there's a TV. Behind that wall, there's a white L couch with a purple low table in front of it. On the other side of the room, there are three doors. One guide to a bathroom, another to a closet and the third is an elevator. Edward turns to look at me with the 'what is this doing here' expression.

"It takes her to somewhere in this building. To her comfort room. No one knows the code of this elevator." I say then laugh. "We even try to hack the system but she protects it very well."

"Why are you showing it to me if it's a secret?" He asks bewildered.

"Because I know that if someone can open this door other then Bella, it is you." I say matter-of-factly.

"Why me? Why not Christian? I don't even know her that well!" He says even more confused.

"Because I know you can. And believe me, I never trust anyone so fast. Especially with Bella." I say then threaten him "And if you hurt her or anything like that… I'll hunt you down and make you wish you were dead. Now, I'll go and you'll try to make this thing work."

**Jasper POV:**

Why did she tell him? It's not like Rosalie to trust someone so fast but she trusts them three. I'm not saying that I don't but believe me if you knew her like I do, you'll be just as surprised if not even more. But I can understand why she did it. I can feel it too. It's him the one that should comfort Bella, not a room. He should know everything but Bella should tell him, not me or Rosalie. I know what Rosalie did, she gave them a push but I also know that Bella can be really stubborn and will need several pushes.

Alice and Emmett keep asking me what's going on but I only told them that Rose will be back soon and I don't know about Edward.

When Rose came back alone, I know I am right. She did show him the door and… from the way she looked, I'll say she threatened him as well. I can't say I am happy about it but it will save me from doing it so…

I glare playfully at Rose and she glare back before Alice jumps between us and asks her (if you prefer, interrogates her) about what she told him. But she won't say anything I know it.

**Emmett POV:**

What did Rose tell Edward?

Where did she take him?

And where is he now?

Where is Bella?

Why is it a secret?

Why she will tell Edward and not me, her boyfriend?

Fine! He's Bella's and it's her secret but still… what did they do all this time?

Did they fight and she killed him? Believe me she could…

Did they do IT and then she killed him for making him shut up? No, they didn't… I hope.

Did he just disappeared in thin air and she doesn't care?

Did… Oh! You know what I'm just gonna do like Alice and torture her and Jasper. I suspect that Jasper know what they did.

Wait! Are they both a team of twin killers like in this movie…? Talking about movies, I think I've seen too much of them.

Well even if we torture them I don't think they'll tell us, especially Rose.

She may don't look like it the first time you see her but she's a tigress that you don't want to be near it when it roars… and Jasper well he's calmer but his calmness is just like the one of Majors in old wars, who-could-beat-the-shit-out-of-you-in-two-seconds-even-through-his-mask-of-calmness kind of Major. It's a trap for the enemy.

See what I'm talking about?! I am comparing Rose to a tigress and Jasper to a Major! Well if Rose is a tigress, I'm her tiger. And I am kind of right… she IS a tiger… in bed.

**Alice POV:**

Where the hell are they?

I can't take it no more and those two won't say anything I know it but I love to torture them.

I'm gonna get my revenge from Jasper. I decided that tomorrow… we're going SHOPPING!

Emmett and Edward accepted this trip so they won't go to the mall with me for shopping anymore… so it must be horrible for them because if Edward doesn't want to do something, he won't do it… well I actually did them a favor, if they hadn't come they wouldn't have met Rose or Bella… neither would I met Jasper.

I suspect that we would because Bella knew very well my dad.

I guess destiny wouldn't give up for something at the first fail, but I won't tell them.

I would use this to have something… I don't know what it is now but I would eventually found something… God help them from me!

Like he would want to help Jasper tonight in bed… 'Cause I found my revenge! Like he tortures me now by not telling me, I would torture him by not letting him...well...you know what…

**Edward POV:**

I don't get it! Why did Rose choose me to try? She knows that I don't know Bella this much… and if Christian, her BEST friend, couldn't found this code… how could I do it?

I actually don't care, I am going to try.

I spend the next ten hours thinking about this code.

I got bored and decided to walk around the bedroom to think.

I stop in front of the bookcase, wanting to see her choice of books, when I notice a book, Wuthering Heights, I don't get this book but I kind of like it. I open it at the first page to find numbers written on it: 21092111200113091991. I decided to take my chance and try the code.

And to my surprise, the door opened! I putted the book back at its place and got in.

Automatically the doors closed and the elevator got down. There was no button. It was fast and stopped two seconds later, I got out and found myself in a hallway with nine – other than the elevator –doors. I opened first one to find all the walls are covered in paintings and in the middle of it there are all the equipment you need to draw a painting.

The second room is a music studio with instruments everywhere.

The third on is a library full of books.

The fourth is a spa with Jacuzzi and all.

The fifth is a gym.

The seventh is a computer room.

The eight is a room for martial arts training.

The ninth is a pool where I finally find Bella.

What is this place? A comfort room? My ass! A comfort apartment is more like it.

* * *

_**AN:**__** Yeah, I know some POV are small but you know, the best parts are in Bella and Edward POV. So they are bigger then the others. Waaay bigger. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Review please. I need to know if you like the story or I will stop it. I swear, if I don't have more than 10 reviews after this chapter, I will stop this story. So if you want it to continue, review! :) :p ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN:_**_** Here you go! Chapter 7 is finally finished! hope you like it! See you at the end! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Bella POV

I feel like someone's watching me but I know it's impossible so I keep swimming. I got out, the water pearling on my skin and wrap a towel around my body. I still feel a stare so to prove to myself that there no one I turn around and I have a heart attack. Edward is here. No I must be hallucinating. I rub my eyes and blink but he's still here. He approaches me slowly until he is just in front of me. I must be getting crazy.

"You're not crazy" He laughs.

"I said that out loud?" I ask blushing.

"Well, no… I can read your mind!" He says with sarcasm and laughs even more.

"How did you get here?" I ask ignoring the way his laugh makes me feel.

"Well you disappeared this morning and after a long time, Rose accepted to tell me and I tried but couldn't find the code so I walked around the room and stopped in front of the bookcase. I don't know why but a book took my attention so I opened it and found a number so decided to try it and the door opened." He explains carefully, waiting for my reaction.

I laugh so hard that I have tears sliding down my cheeks. When I calm down I look at him to see him amused and relieved.

"Laughing at me?" He asks with a voice husky.

"Never" I murmur with the same hoarse voice, caressing his cheek.

The electricity between us is stronger than ever. A little more and we would see sparks in the air. Our breaths are uneven. A feeling in my stomach wants me to get closer to him, and closer, and closer. I never felt this way. Especially now, that I know no one can hear us or see us or interrupt us. It's just us. I pull back. I can't think this way. He would go if he sees me. I don't want him to go. _Jeez I sound like Christian. _

"Wanna take a swim?" I propose.

"With no swim trunk" He asks raising his eyebrows.

I blush knowing what he means.

"You can stay in your boxer" I tell him not looking at him.

He grips my chin and forces me to look at him.

"I CAN but I don't want to" He says making my blush deepen and my breath to become more erratic. I fight to keep myself from imagining him without bowers…

"You have to" I say quietly but we both know that I want him to.

"What's the problem?" He asks.

"There's no problem" I answer.

"Do not lie to me, Isabella" He growl.

Holy shit! I love the way my name rolls on his tongue! I got to get a grip but I know I can't so I give up.

"I can't Edward. I can't let you go." I say and even I can hear the pain in my voice.

"Isabella... I am not going anywhere. Why don't you get it?" He asks.

"You say that now but after you know you'll want to go. And I can't. When you won't want me anymore, you ca-" I am cut by his lips crushing on mine and his tongue invading my mouth. My hands go straight to his hair where they tug on its ends. It was his way of telling me that he'll always want me and I believe him, for now. I moan when he bites my lower lip. My body has his own mind when he tries to pull back and I grab his head and pull him back at me. He smiles against my lips and pulls back again. I pout and he laughs.

"I don't understand you" He says. "You say no and when I kiss you and pull back. You don't let me go. So I made a decision."

My heart stops and I feel like I'm gonna faint. My body flinches instinctively. Edward's smile disappears and he shakes me calling my name. I see gray spots and I can't breathe. Suddenly he disappears and I hear some splash and feel something hit me. I come out from my trance and realize I'm lying on the floor and he threw water at me.

"What the hell was that?!" He asks.

"Nothing" I say, my voice robotic an emotionless.

He looks at me quizzically.

"You were saying" I ask in the same voice, ignoring his glance.

"I was saying I made a decision."

He's gonna break up with me. The pain ripped my chest but I keep my face impassible.

"And it is?" I ask monotone.

"That I…" he says. "…won't give up until give me answers."

The relief that passes through me must be visible because he look perplex.

"Do you promise to answer with the truth and only the truth?" he asks only half joking.

"I'll try" is my answer.

"Nuh-uh" He says putting an arm around my waist "I don't want the 'I'll try' or the 'maybe'. I want the 'yes'"

I was about to answer.

"I won't insist if you don't want to answer" he cut me off "unless it's not really important. And don't try to discuss it with me, you know I'll win."

"Fine" I huff "I won't lie but promise you won't insist"

"I promise" he says without hesitation. "And it's not just now that I'm talking about. I never want you to lie to me."

"I'd never do it if it isn't necessary." I say looking into his eyes.

"Great 'cause neither would I." he grins. "Why don't we sit down?" he asks walking toward one of the two white lounger and sitting on it. I follow him and was about to sit when he grabs my wrist and pulls on it. I somehow found myself sitting on his lap.

"This is the place where you'd sit from now on when we're alone. If you want also in public but I don't think you'll do it in front of businessmen" He commands.

"Why would you be with businessmen?" I ask hoping he forgets about his interview.

"One: because when you go work I'll go with you even if we're supposed to be in university. And two: don't you try to change the subject." He tells me kissing my cheek. "You know, I was just saying it like that. You can sit wherever you want to. And I could not come with you to work if you don't want me to." He continues staring at the ground.

"Edward" I say shaking my head and putting my fingers in his hair.

"What?" he asks looking up.

"You're stupid" I grin.

"I know that but why are you saying it?" he laughs.

"Because you didn't notice that if I didn't want your company you'll be in hell right now because you're here. You didn't notice that I love to sit in your lap but wouldn't dare to ask. You didn't even notice the obvious, which is the effect you have on me."

He grins like an idiot and kiss my lips chastely.

"_I_ have _effect _on _you_?"

I blush and nod. His grin widens.

"You _want my_ company?"

I nod again and I don't think his grin can get wider.

"You _love_ to sit on _my_ lap?"

My blush deepens and I look away, nodding. He grips my chin and crushes my lips to his. It's weird not being scared of him doing that. I actually feel safer than ever even when he pushed me on the wall before. He don't know how much I trust him and I won't tell him because he'll ask questions and I know he'll go if I tell him my story. He pulls back after a while and cups my cheek in his hand.

"Well now you're more relaxed… can we begin?" he asks hesitatingly but I can see hope in his eyes.

"Yes" I whisper and is rewarded when his eyes shine and his top model full teeth smile appears.

"Thank you" he whispers.

"For what" I ask frowning in confusion.

"For trusting me" he smiles sweetly at me.

I smile back at him.

"What do you want to ask?" I ask.

"What did you thought I was going to say when I said that I made a decision?"

I blush and hid my face in his shoulder.

He was about to say something else when I cut him off. He needs to know that I trust him and if answering his questions will help then I'll do it.

"I thought you got your mind back." I say.

"Meaning" he asks making me smirk.

"That you were breaking up with me"

"Well you can calm yourself down and not hope too much because it'd never happen. I don't want my mind back."

I burst out laughing.

"Neither do I want mine. Continue the Spanish inquisition." I say making him laugh.

"Favorite color?"

I raise my eyebrow and he grins.

"Green you?" I say without thinking.

"Brown"

"Favorite book"

"Don't actually have one"

"Favorite music"

"Depends on my mood"

"Favorite food"

"Pepperoni pasta"

"The one you hate"

"Sushi"

"Favorite day of the week"

"Sunday"

"Favorite movie"

"Twilight Saga"

I scratch my neck and his eyes follow my movement. He raises his eyebrows.

"Have you always worn that necklace?" he asks.

"I never take it off. It's like a talisman to me. " I say.

"What gem is it?" he said touching the heart.

"Its golden chain is incrusted with wires of _ruby_, _sapphire_ and _emerald. _The little heart that suspends on it is mixed with _diamond, agate, aquamarine, amethyst, topaz, citrine, jade, cordite, rock crystal, garnet, lapis lazuli, tiger's eye, peridot, quartz, tanzanite, tourmaline and turquoise. _That's why his color is a little weird." I tell him.

"It's weird but beautiful" he corrects me.

"I know"

"Who gave it to you?"

"Grace, Carrick, your parents and mine gave it to me on my 15's birthday." I say.

"How do you know my parents btw?" he asks and I'm relieved he didn't ask me THE question.

"Family friends"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Not biologically"

"Well not biologically, who are your siblings?"

"There's Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Jake, Rose, Jazz, Elliot, Mia and of course Christian."

He flinches when I say Christian's name but collects himself quickly and I frown. Then it hits me…

"Holy shit" My cry echoes in the halls. "Were… were you… were you jealous?" I finally manage to ask between my hysteric laughs.

When I calm down, I look at him to find him pouting with hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry, it just seems so…"

"So what?" he insists.

"So absurd" I answer

"Absurd? Have you seen the way you act together?"

I giggle and caress his cheek.

"You're cute when you're jealous but like I said it's absurd" I say.

"Why is it absurd?"

"Because I love you even when you're silly like now"

"You do?" he grins kissing my throat.

"I think I've been pretty clear with that haven't I?" I breathe when his tongue brushes my sensitive still wet skin.

"No, not really"

"You must be kidding!"

"I am" he laughs.

I am about to slap his chest playfully but he grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles then he draws my index in his mouth and, sending shivers though my spine, he sucks on it. He plops on it out with a grin making a little 'pop'.

"When will I meet your parents?" asks Edward.

I was wrong. He asked THE question.

"You can't." I tell him putting on my mask of impassibility.

"Why?" He asks not being able to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No, no it's not that I don't want you to meet them." I say softening a little.

"Then why?" He repeats.

"They're dead" I say, with teary eyes.

"I….. I'm sorry….. I didn't know" He mumbles.

"I know you didn't" I tell him finally being able to blink the tears away.

"I guess you know my mother is dead" He says.

Shit…. We're talking about _HER_….

"You guessed right" I smile at him, not showing my emotions.

"Well I don't know her. I never did. Dad told me she ran away so he took me under his wings."

"He told you that?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yes" He answers confused.

"Sorry, emotions make me weird" I tell him.

He smiles sweetly at me.

And my emergency phone interrupts us. I get up and answer.

"Swan… Well it's about fucking time! Who is she? ... She doesn't want to? Well it's not up to her… Well I can be there in ten minutes; I have to wear clothes…. No, you ass, I was swimming…. Fine, _officer_…. Yeah, well see ya."

I turn to face Edward and find him staring at me.

"So…. Who's officer Ass?" He asks and I burst out laughing.

"His name is Jose and he's a police officer." I tell him after calming down.

"So you call a police officer, ass?" he asks amused.

"Yes."

"What does he want?"

"They found a girl that could tell them about a case."

"And why would they call you about that?"

"You know that Swan Holding have an SOS Help?"

"No"

"Well we help the ones that don't want to go to the police and we help the police for some case, like this one."

"So you help the police for cases?"

"Yep"

"Whoa. But why would they call you, not your employs?"

"One, I like to know about everything that happens in my society. Two, I have work on cases. Three, they call both of us. Four, I don't call all of them employs, most of them are friends. Five, officers are my friends too."

"Why am I not surprised?" He asks.

"I don't know but get your ass over here so we can come back to the house. I have to go."

"No." he says.

"What?" I ask.

"No." He repeats.

"Why?"

"WE have to go. You already forgot our deal?" He reminds me.

"Oh! Yeah, right! But-" I try to protest but he cut me off.

"No buts."

"Fine!" I sigh "Now get your ass over here."

Edward POV:

I get to my room to change in some black jeans, white button shirt and black converse. When I come out, there is no one in the house and Bella is still in her room. I go to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. I come in the sitting room to find Bella sitting on the couch on her phone. She is wearing a blue skinny jean, white tank top with a red unbutton shirt and knees-length heels black boots. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail. She smiles when she saw me. She stands up and walks toward me. She takes my hand and leads me to the elevator. When we're in I put my hand back so I can put my arm around her waist my fingers resting on her hips were I take her hand again.

When we're in the lobby, the doorman tilts his head at us and smiles staring at my arm. He opens the door for us.

"Thanks, George" Bella says.

"It's my job, miss Bella" He answers and laughs when she rolls her eyes at him.

"Good day" He says before closing the door when we are outside.

A black SUV with tainted windows is waiting for us. Bella's driver gets out of it and opens the back door for us.

"Sam! How's Leah?" Bella exclaims.

"She's fine Bella and all I have to say is Seth lived through pure hell."

"Well thank god that would teach him about getting drunk"

"We can talk as long as you want but you're gonna be late" He says.

He smiles at me when Bella get in the car. He closes the door after me and I arch an eyebrow at her.

"Why does the doorman call you 'Miss Bella' not 'Bella' or 'Miss Swan'?" I ask.

"Because I hate it when he calls me Miss Swan but he doesn't want to call me Bella so Miss Bella is in the middle." She tells me

Sam gets in, sits on the driver seat and starts the car. After five minutes, we were in front of a police station.

Every one smile and stare at us when we enter the building. Bella knows where she's going and not one of them stop us not even the security. She's been holding my hand and squeezing it but she doesn't look at me. She is in work-mode. She goes straight to a hallway where there are different black doors. She opens a door with IR: 3 written on it. Inside the room is dark, with a computer, speakers and a microphone on a table. There's also a wall where there is a tainted glass that shows a white room with a table in the middle and three chairs. It looks like an interrogation room you see in movies. A man and a woman are talking. The woman has tanned skin, long, shiny black hair coming all the way down to her hips and amber eyes. She's tall and thin. She's wearing a police uniform; blue button shirt and blue skirt. The man is tall, Hispanic and in his uniform he's all shoulder and muscles, tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes. They greeted Bella and she introduced us. Jose, the policeman, joked about Bella finally having a boyfriend and Heather, his wife, slapped the back of his head and told Bella that it's good that she have a strong hand so she can slap me if I misbehave.

"So, when do we start?" Bella asked.

The couple looked at each other like they were scared of her reaction. Why?

"When Lily leaves" Jose answered hesitantly.

"What did she do?" Bella demanded firmly.

Her whole body posture changed. Her shoulders stiffened, her face features were darkening in anger, her eyes glaring and I bet she was seeing red. I understand now way they were scared of her. I squeezed her hand that I was still holding and she visibly relaxed. Jose and Heather raised their eyebrows and smirked. She was still glaring so they didn't make any comment.

"Answer my question" she asked in a softer voice but still firmly.

"She scared the shit out of Olivia by yelling at her then yelled more because she wouldn't speak" Heather explained.

"And where's Olivia now?" Bella asked then growled "I need to speak to Lily and the plan must start. It's been too long."

"I know. How about we talk about it later?" Jose asked.

"Right, go get Olivia." Bella said.

They nodded and as soon as they got out of the room, Bella turn toward me.

"Do you want to stay or go home?" she whispered.

I raised my eyebrow as if asking her 'what do you think?' and run my thumb over the base of her knuckles.

"I guess that means you'll stay" she smiled "you heard what we talked about. Don't you have question? You always have some of them"

She was actually mocking me but I ignored it.

"Well I actually have tones of them. Who's Olivia? I suppose she's the one you will 'interview' with now. Who's Lily? I suppose she's the evil police woman. And the plan? I suppose it's something you came up with to solve whatever case you're working on." I tell her.

"You know you're too much smart for your own good" she giggled.

"I was actually right?" I ask surprised. "I just assumed from what I heard and some TV shows."

She laughed at that.

"I'll fill the blanks when we're home" she said.

We just stand there looking at the interrogation room behind the glass until its door opened and Jose, Heather and a teenager girl came in. She's probably sixteen. She has long blond hair with stands of it tainted in purple, fluorescent purple lentils, glowing pink nail polish and glowing purple lip-gloss. She was short, too thin, bare foot and wearing a tight pink skirt with a mini purple shirt that looked more like a bra.

"Finally" Bella sighed. "I gotta go now. Jose and Heather will be back in a minute."

She kissed my cheek then let go of my hand and left the room. She appeared two second later in the other side of the glass. She whispered something in Heather's ear who nodded and got out with Jose and shut the door close.

The girl, Olivia I guess, sat on the chair near the table and Bella on the opposite one. She asked something and Olivia nodded. Bella looked raged for a moment and Olivia was scared. Bella softened immediately and told her something and Olivia nodded a little.

Jose and Heather smiled at me as they came in the room I was in and closed the door behind them. Heather directly went to the desk and pushed on two button, suddenly we saw the interrogation room from four angles on the computer's screen and hear Bella.

"… Seventeen?" she was asking.

Olivia nodded again.

"You have a little brother, right? He was saved two months ago by SOS Help, right? He's four and his name is Miles?" Bella asked looking into Olivia's eyes who nodded.

"How did you escape Olivia? There must be someone who helped you." Bella asked and Olivia stayed silent.

"Someone who liked you enough to risk his own life" Bella added.

"How did you know?" Olivia whispered blushing.

"How did I know what? That someone helped you?" Bella asked.

Olivia shook her head quickly.

"That it was a him" she said blushing more.

"Oh, that!" Bella laughed "By the way your eyes brighten as soon as I motioned 'someone that helped you'"

Olivia cracked up a smile.

"You're different from the other police ones." She said.

"I sure am" Bella assured amused. "Won't you tell me his name?"

"No" Olivia said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"They will know. They have someone that works here and will tell them who and they'll kill him. I don't want him to be dead because of me." Olivia told her.

"I know that but who told you I work for the police?" Bella inquired to know.

"If not then why are you here? And why am I talking to you?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"The other woman that talked to you – or rather yelled – works for the police. Jose and Heather – the two that brought you here – work for the police. Louis and Harry – the two that found you on the street – work for the police. I don't." Bella said.

"Yeah, right… Then who are you, a private investigator?" Olivia chuckled, rolling her eyes and resting her back against her chair.

"You could say that" Bella snorted.

"So what's your name, Miss Holmes?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

Wow, Bella calmed her down from barely nodding and scared to joking. She has a gift or something.

Jose, Heather, Bella and I laughed at that.

"My name?" Bella asked.

"Full name" Olivia ordered.

"What am I gonna be arrested, officer?" Bella joked, laughing again.

"Yes, now cut the crap and answer or I swear I won't talk to you again" Olivia snapped.

"Teenagers" Bella rolled her eyes. "My name… my name… Oh, now I remember!" Bella exclaimed and Jose, Heather and I laughed.

Olivia glared at her.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Bella said.

"Stop lying and tell me your real name" Olivia snapped.

"You don't believe me? I'll get you proves!" Bella told her getting her phone out of her jeans' pocket.

She typed something and show it to Olivia whose jaw dropped and eyes widen.

"It's really you" Olivia whispered.

"No, I'm her clone" Bella rolled her eyes.

I chuckled.

"It was your company that saved my brother" Olivia whispered again.

"Yes…" Bella's voice trailed down.

"Were you there?" Olivia asked.

"Yes"

"Why? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be rich snob bitch?" Olivia asked.

"Well I don't know, Olivia. I may be snob I may be not. As I may be a bitch and I may be not. But I can assure that rich, I am." Bella said slowly and mine and Olivia's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Olivia shouted.

"Yes but we're not here to talk about me" Bella snapped. "Do you want to go over my place? I bet you don't like it here."

"I hate it here but I don't want to impose or anything." Olivia mumbled.

"You're not imposing so get up and follow me." Bella ordered.

Bella turned toward the glass and nodded to her left where the door is, telling us to get out, before guiding Olivia out of the room. Heather pushed on the buttons again before we left the room.

We arrived to the front door and stopped waiting for them to come.

"Where are they?" I ask Heather.

"Bella's signing the paper so she can take Olivia with her" she explained "About the way, how did you two met?"

"I was send here from my university in British to make a report over the life in America" I told her.

"Oh, so who came with you?"

"My brother, Emmett and sister, Alice."

"What's your last name?"

"Cullen"

"Are you related to Dr. Cullen?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?! Yes I'm his son."

"Everyone ask you that because he was Charlie's –Bella's father – best friend and Esme was too. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks before opening the hospital for Renee – Bella's mother – so we know him because he caught several serial killers."

I don't have time to reply because Bella's back with Heather. They walked toward us and we said our goodbyes to Heather. When we were outside, Olivia eyed me down and whispered something Bella's ear making her burst out laughing.

Olivia looked at her confused.

"He's not a cop. He's my boyfriend." Bella said, taking my hand.

I grinned at her and she smiled back.

The SUV parked in front of us and we got in.

After five minutes, we were in the elevator.

"Go tell the others what we did today while I take her to your room so she can shower and I'll bring her some of my clothes. When you finish go wait for me in my room." Bella whispered in my ear.

When the doors opened I did as I was told while still wondering why in my room. I mean why not in another guest room?

I went to her room and the closet's door was open. I approached it so I could close it but I saw all my clothes in there and stopped in my tracks.

"Do you mind?" Bella asked, startling me.

I was still staring at our mixed clothes and didn't hear her come in.

"Do I mind what?" I asked.

"That you stay here instead of the guest room?"

"Why would I mind? It means I'm gonna stay with you right?" I asked her, turning around to look at her and she nodded.

I slowly walked my way to her and grabbed her waist to pull her toward me.

"I came here to ask you if you want to join the meeting" she told me. "It's about the plan. Rose, Jazz, your siblings, Jose and Heather will be there. Jake can't come." She explained at my questioning look.

"Ok but why me and my siblings will be there?" I asked.

"If you don't want to you can, not come" she said looking away.

"Answer my question" I said rolling my eyes.

"Because you're part of the family now, like it or not." she smirked. "Come on we're going to be late."

We walked out of the room. She locked the room and handed me a card like the one you use to open a hotel room door. I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't you want to be able to open the door? It locks automatically every time you close it. And unless you want to be stuck outside you'll use this card" She chuckled.

We got out of the apartment again.

"Bree is asleep; I don't know when she'll wake up so this will be a quick meeting." She informs me when we arrive at the garage.

"Bree?"

"Her name is Olivia Bree Williams, she hates the name Olivia so her _friend_ calls her Bree to please her and she asked me to do the same." She said snorting a little after saying the word friend.

I frowned at her but she just shocked her head smiling.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at Swan holdings, in the office where she stopped the hack attack.

I sat next to Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper while Bella went directly to Jose and Heather. I explained to them what happened and Rosalie frowned.

"Bella why didn't you call him?" she asked.

"Do you really want to disturb him right now?" Bella said turning toward her and raising her eyebrows.

Jasper pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing while the rest of us frowned in confusion.

"At midnight? With _her_?" Bella hinted.

Rose blushed, her month in an 'o', then she grinned mischievously and nodded.

"Well me too" Bella said with the same grin.

"Oh please! He can do this every night! And it will be soooo much fun! I can't wait to hear him screaming!" Said Rose excited.

"Weeeeeell... You're right! It might be fun." Bella said with a giggle.

"What are you waiting for then?" Jasper chuckled.

"Fine! Speaker?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah" the twins said at the same time.

"Uh… explanation?" Alice asked.

The trio laughed.

"You'll see" Jasper said.

* * *

**_AN: Who do you think they will call? Sorry, no hints. Who will found out first will get a sneak-peek! You have one week! Well, till next time, Tchaww! :* :) _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN:_ _Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for the late delay but I had a family emergency! My brother who id living in France had a car accident so My family had to travel and my mother didn't let me bring my laptop with me.  
Anyway, I have a few question from  .92_****:  
-_No, I didn't give up on this story  
-I can't tell you or it will ruin everything, sorry  
-Do you think there will be a HEA for Bella and Edward?_**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Christian POV

I got up leaving a half-naked Ana on my bed and toke my phone from my pants that lied on the flour.

I'm gonna kill whoever cockblocker fucker is fucking calling me at this fucking hour. I swear to God if it's Elliot I'm gonna fucking emasculate him. And from Ana's facial expression I can already tell that she's thinking the same.

"Grey" I answered groaning, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Not really scaring me" Bella responded giggling.

"What do you want?" I asked softening my tone but still groaning.

I could hear laughs in the back ground.

"Do not use this tone on me, Mr. Grey" she teased.

"Put the speaker off." I ordered.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" she asked, laughing.

"Would you please, put the speaker off?" I asked in a monotone voice.

I heard a click on the other line.

"Much better" we said at the same time then chuckled.

I turned around and mouthed 'Bella' to Ana whose frown disappeared immediately to be replaced by a grin.

"How's Ana?" Bella asked.

"You knew! You little… She's fine, just a little frustrated maybe" I said making Ana blush and Bella giggle. "How's lover boy?" I asked and I knew she was blushing and looking down.

Bella called me last night to tell me that the London boy is now her boyfriend and she texted me two hours ago telling me he found out how to get into her secret apartment. Since he's m- no I won't say it but from my background check and of course because I met him I know he's a good guy. But I swear to God, if he hurt Bella, I'd make him wish he was never born… and believe me I can do it.

"Fine" she mumbled.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold" I told her.

"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves." She answered back.

"Ok why don't you tell me why you cockblocked me" I asked her.

"Well… You know that they caught OBW but we had a LP so I brought her home with me. We're doing a meeting to start the plan with Rose, Jasper, Jose Rodriguez and his wife Heather Wells Rodriguez. I didn't call you before because I didn't want to _disturb_ you but… I changed my mind." She filled me in.

"Yeah, well we'll see what will happen when it's _me_ who disturb _you_." I mocked her.

"Pfff. Are you coming or not? Bring Ana. You have five minutes or I'll come get the both of you naked or not." She snapped at me.

I chuckled putting my phone down.

"What's going on?" Ana asked.

I sighed, making my way toward her and pulling her off the bed.

We arrived one hour later at Bella's. In the elevator, I started to think about what I will say to Bella, I love her but she will pay the price of this ruined night. I entered the room boiling with anger.

"YOU" I shouted pointing at Bella "YOU! YOU RUINED MY NIGHT! I WILL GET MY REVENGE SOON!"

She froze her mouth open as if she was about to say something and I cut her off, she turned to look at the guys near her, looking at them in the eyes and she laughed.

Well she is the only person I know who laughs when I threaten them or yell at them. Even Ana is somewhat scarred and sometimes even terrified.

The guys were looking at me with wide eyes then they looked at Bella like she was crazy.

I took Ana's hand and lead her to a chair. We sat and I pulled out the pocket that contains some documents.

"What's this?" the big guy, Emmett I think, asked.

"BC" Bella simply said.

Yeah, Welch actually works with her too. That guy is a fucking genius when it comes to BCs and tracking and Bells is the only one that could hack his system.

"What's a BC?" the pixie asked.

"Background check" I explained.

"What's a background check?" she repeated.

"It's when you search information on someone or something." Ana said.

"Why do you need background checks?" pixie girl said.

"Dear Lord!" I exclaimed raising my hands in the air "Question, questions! Always question! How do you keep up with them, Bells?"

Pixie locked at me shooting bladders from her eyes. Ana hit my leg.

"Ow!" I shouted "Not fair!"

"Hey! That's my line!" big guy shouted.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed "Bella! Your friend is abusing me!"

We all laughed except Rose who glared at him but I could still see the amusement in her eyes.

"I am not abusing you, you big baby! I'm teaching you discipline and respect!" she said.

Bella's eyes flashed at mine at the same time as I flinched. I could feel the weight on my chest and I knew I stopped breathing. I also knew I'll slowly turn red than purple if I don't control it but I can't. I looked back at Bella and Ana squeezed my hand. Knowing that my two favorites' girls are with me and supporting me calmed me a little but it wasn't enough. Bella took a deep breath never taking her eyes off me.

I tried to do like her but I failed. She did it several times before I was able to breathe again.

I didn't think I was going to hear all of these words again in the same sentence.

_*Flashback*_

"_Stop! Please! You're hurting me! Please!" I pleaded crying_

"_Enough! Stop acting like a baby! You're sixteen! You should start acting like a man!" she yelled hitting me with the belt again and again and every time stronger and stronger._

_She stopped hitting me after I lost conscience… I think…_

"_You know, this is abuse. If I report you, you'll go to jail." I told her in a weak voice._

"_If you report me, you'll look like a poor shit. All your friends will hate you, even that bitch. What's her name again?" she asked._

"_Don't call her a bitch! If anyone is a bitch, it's you!" I snapped at her._

"_Shut up and don't insult me! After I continue what I was saying, I will punish you for asking question, looking at me, talking without permission, insulting me, threatening me, contradicting me, snapping at me and protecting a bitch." She sneered making me flinch and look down. "Now, be a good boy and listen to me. As I was saying, you will never have friends again. They will all look at you in disgust and you want that? I don't think so. And this isn't abuse. This is me teaching you some manners, discipline and respect. You should be thankful to me, I am helping you. You need this. Now this punishment will be better than the last. It will hurt more. God, aren't you excited?"_

_*End Flashback*_

When I looked around, I noticed everybody staring at Anastasia, Bella and me.

"What the hell was that?" pixie asked.

"What the hell was what?" Ana repeated turning to look at her.

"Oh, no! Don't go idiot on us! You know exactly what I am talking about! What the fuck happened?!" Shortie exclaimed

"Nothing. Forget it. Christian, show me those files." Bells ordered.

"How do you except us to forget this?!" Pixie almost screamed.

"Hey! Talk to yourself! Don't drag me into this!" London Boy said.

"I said forget it, didn't I? Now, let me see those fucking files!" she said a lot more strict than before.

She plopped down on the couch and I threw the files at her. She caught them smirking at me shaking her head.

"Ok, so….. Why are you guys still standing?" she asked looking at the others.

They all looked at each other before sitting on the chairs except London boy that raised his eyebrows at her. She chuckled at him and he sat next to her and took her hand in both of his, and started playing with her fingers. I narrowed my eyes at them. They are obviously comfortable with each other and that's really rare with Bella. She's never this comfortable with anybody this fast, well, except me, of course. Even with Cow-boy and Blondie, she wasn't this comfortable so fast and she didn't bring them with her until one year after they met. I can sense the connection between the two of them. It's more than a crush, I'm sure of that. I think its love, but I can't exactly say it. I think it's time to have a little talk with London boy.

"Lily Victoria Goddard Skelton" Bells said putting her picture on the table. She has curly red hair and purple eyes. Pale skin, skinny and tall. Russian. 32 years old.

"James Hunter Skelton" dirty blond hair and black eyes. Pale skin, muscular and normal high. American. 34 years old.

"Riley Arthur Goddard" red hair and purple eyes too. Pale skin too, tall and skinny. Russian. 32 years old.

"Laurent Paul Bertrand" black hair and eyes. Black skin, tall and muscular. French. 25 years old.

"Riley and Lily are twins. Lily is the boss's wife, James. Laurent is Lily's pet."

"Wait, did you say Lily, like in the Lily the police woman?" London boy asked.

"The same and only." Bella said.

"But if she is a police woman, how can she be a criminal wife?" he asked.

"Oh, come on! Don't you get it? She's working undercover for James!" I exclaimed. "You don't stop with the question, do you?" I asked exasperate.

"Nope, sorry Christian!" pixie teased me.

"Great! Just Great!" I said sarcastically raising my hand in the air.

"Anyway, these are, how can I say, the bad guys. I did some research myself after talking to Bree" Bella explained.

Everybody raised their eyebrows except London boy.

"Olivia, the girl that the police found today. She likes to be called Bree." He explained.

"Why?" big guy asked.

"Her middle name" Bella said.

London boy and Bella exchanged looks then chuckled together.

"Now, the euh….. good people." Bella said "here Christian, read."

She gave me the papers.

"Ok, so, the good one are Diana and Diego Chames and Zackary Martin. Diana is 20, Diego is 17 and Zackary is 21." I threw the pictures in the middle of the table.

Diana has brown hair and grey eyes, she is hispanic, has tan skin, she is tall and skinny. Diego is her brother, same features but he has brown eyes. Zackary is Diana's boyfriend. He has blond hair and green eyes. He is taller than me, but skinnier.

"Zackary took Diana under his wing when Riley started….. euh…..petting her, sexually or not" I mumbled at the end.

"What? Are you kidding me?! Petting her? More like abusing her! That son of a bitch!" Rose shouted, standing up, slamming her hand on the table.

"Rose, Rose calm down!" Big guy said.

"Look Rose, I know this is a sore subject for you, but if you want us to put a stop at this, you have to calm down." Bells told her softly.

Rose sat down and big guy threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok, so, they have a club with CCTVs where they kidnap the girls and boys. A group is going there to make sure they get to go with them. Bella and I are going with them." I said.

"Ok, so now we better get back home before Bree wakes up. Rose, take Emmett to the basement and Jazz, take Alice to the 10th floor." Bella said.

They got into the elevator and disappeared.

"I need to see something in the edition department. Ana, you want to come?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Ana said.

"Edward, can you wait here with Christian till we come back?" Bella asked London boy.

"Euh, yeah, ok" He said.

"And you, Christian, behave!" Ana told me.

"Sure, like always." I said with an angelic smile.

The girls got out of the room.

"Well, London boy, looks like we're finally alone." I said.

* * *

_**AN:**__** Again. sorry for the delay. Chapter 9 is coming. I will post it this week, I swear. Till nest time, Tchaww :) :****_


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN:__ Hey guys! How are you? So, here is chapter 9. Chapter 10 is on his way. See ya at the end! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**EPOV**

Oh shit… they left me alone with _him_. From the look he's giving me I could bet he wants to kill me, but oddly, he seems…..euh…..well… satisfied? And a little bit relieved?

Oh God! He really wants to kill me.

"We need to talk" he ordered with a hard, scary voice.

I tried to keep an expressionless façade and I succeeded.

"I'm gonna keep it fast and simple. I know you and Bella are a thing. I am glad that she finally found someone who she is happy with. But, Bella is my little sister, so, if you hurt her in every possible way, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born. And, I will kill you. Believe me, I can do it and no one will ever know it was me." He told me harshly. "Understand?"

"Understand." I repeated.

"Good, now tell me, how do you feel about her?" he asked.

"I love her." was all I responded.

He examined me closely narrowing his eyes.

"Ok." He said after a while, his features relaxing.

Ok?! After scaring the shit out of me, all he says is ok?!

He chuckled.

Shit, did I said that at loud?

"Yes, you did." He laughed "you know what? I like you London boy. Hey, can you remind me your name? I just can't remember it."

"Edward" I said.

"Edward! Right! I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled.

He was about to say something when the girls came in.

"So, what did you talk about?" Bella asked.

"Did Christian tried to scare the shit out of you?" Ana asked.

"What? Me? Scare people? Never. You know me better than this, baby." He said.

"Oh yeah, how about this one time, when we were at a restaurant, you know, the one next to one of your hotels, when you scared so much the waiter, only because they didn't gave us the table you wanted, that he made in his pants? Don't you remember?" Ana asked.

* * *

As soon as the elevator's door opened, Bree jumped on Bella. She was wearing some grey sweat pants and a large black T-shirt. With her make-up gone, she was more beautiful than before.

"What happened?" My Bella asked softly.

"I thought…. You…. Gone and... And…. Alone.…" she sobbed.

"What? No, no! You're not alone anymore. We were just at work. Shhhhh, calm down honey, stop crying. Shhhhh" Bella said whipping her tears away and hugging her.

"Come on guys, go to the sitting room and I will make hot chocolate, ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, ok, thank." Bree blushed, walking away

"Thank you, baby." Bella said kissing me before following her.

"I went to the kitchen and started preparing the drinks when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID 'Esme'

"Hey mum!" I said

"Hello sweetie! How are you?" she asked.

"Fine. How are you and dad?" I asked.

"We are both missing you kids so much. The house is empty without you." She said.

"We miss you too mum." I told her.

"So, anything new?" she asked. It's like she knew something is new. Maybe it's her Mum-Power.

"Well… actually… bellaismynewgirlfriend." I mumbled.

"Sorry, what? I didn't hear you, sweetie." She told me.

"Coming!" I yelled "Sorry mum, got to go, say hello to dad! Bye!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen! I know no one is cal-" she started but I hung up.

I turned around to find my Bella standing in the doorframe.

"Why didn't you tell your mum?" she asked.

"I didn't want to stay all my life on the phone. I'll tell her, but not now." I said

She laughed a little and smiled at me but I could see sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking toward her.

"Nothing" she responded.

"It doesn't look like nothing" I insisted.

"Ok, the thing is, I thought you didn't tell her because when you will go back to London, you will forget about me." She said looking at the floor, using her hair to hide her face.

I reach for her face, cupped it, forcing her to look at me in the eyes.

"Never. Never hide your face. Especially with me. Your face is too beautiful to be hidden. And, no matter what happen, I will never forget about you. You are my life. I promise you and myself to never let you go." I said slowly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said.

I can't believe she think that I will ever let her go. She is crazy. I prove her that I meant my words; I leaned down to kiss her. Our noses were touching, lips inches apart, when the microwave stopped. Great, it ruined the moment! I hate technology.

"Hey, baby, can you make an extra cup, please?" my Bella asked me.

"Sure, for who?" I asked.

"A surprise." Was all she said.

Just at this moment, the security phone rang.

* * *

_**AN:**__** Hope you like it! Like you have noticed, this is a short chapter. I will make some small chapter. Yeah, well if you want a long story, you have to do something. Anyway, chapter 10 is nearly finished. See you later! :) :** **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN:**__** Thank you for all your reviews! You made my week! A thousand of thank you and kisses for Shelly, Nathan, Gemma, Sophia 3, William, Music . books**__** . 2468**__**, Evy, Jenny, Nick and Serena. Now, for your questions:  
-Dear Shelly, you will understand why they won't fired her next chapter, I promise.  
-Nathan, honestly, your question made me laugh hard. But to answer it, yes, they will be some you know what scenes.  
-Talkative Gemma, for first, I'm a girl. My name is Anabella (so much for the hazard). You will know who called this chapter (duh!) and thank you for sharing my story will your friends at school.  
-Sweet Sophia 3, I can't doubt that I have writing skills 'cause my family keep reminding me that. And yes, I will make stories about fsog.  
-Dear William, I'm happy that your sister is right about this story. For the name, you will have to wait 'till the I-don't-know-how-much chapter, but you will understand it.  
.92, I love the Christian-Edward scene too. I agree, poor Eddie. Again, for Lily, you will understand next chapter. No, Bella don't have a past like Christian, it's simply her personality. France was good, a little boring because I couldn't write, but I got everything on paper, and guess what? I forgot the papers there! Stupid me! My brother is better, in one week he gets out of the hospital. You were late reviewing, I was late posting.  
-Impatient Evy, the caller is a surprise. Thank for reviewing!  
-Jenny McCarty, looks like you are an Emmett fan, well here is the scold you wanted. So this scolding part is dedicated to you!  
-Possessive Nick, I understand you, I have a boyfriend, and he is so much more possessive than you are, I bet! You MUST read fsog (fifty shades of grey). It's a MUST. Anyway, thank you!  
-Serena, honestly, I'm not sure. There will be fights between some couples, of course, and yes, there will be threats, but not only for one couple. And, hey, I updated! Thank for reviewing!**_

_**Sorry for the others reviews I didn't respond too, but I thank you all for your support and now, I leave you with the story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Bree POV

They were in the kitchen for 10 minutes now. I knew I didn't have to worry but I just couldn't. I stood up wanting to go to find them when the phone rang. I froze. What if it was _them_? I don't want to go back there! But, this was absurd! They would never call before coming to get me. I started laughing hysterically. When I calmed down, I heard Bella calling for me to come to the kitchen. I went there but found no one. Weird. I was about to go back to the sitting room when two arms wrapped around my waist. I screamed, thinking it was one of them, but I noticed that the arms were too small to be one of them. I looked down and saw…. My little brother!

"Miles!" I screamed, picking him up and twirling him in the air "What are you doing here?!"

"Bree…. Br….. Bree! If you don't put me down this minute, I will go sick!" he said.

"Ouups! Sorry!" I said putting him down "Now, how did you come here?"

"When you didn't come home, mum sent me to the police station. There, they told me that they found you but you weren't there so I asked where you were. A blonde woman called someone and they brought me here!" he said, his smile reaching his ears.

"It….. It was you that the woman called?" I asked Bella. She smiled and nodded. I let go of my brother and hurried in her arms, hugging her tight "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I felt something salted in my mouth. Tears? Had I been crying? If there were tears, they would be tears of joy.

"I didn't do anything. I just said to Heather to call me if Miles came. It's not me you should thank, but her." she told me, hugging me back.

"But you told her to." I said, pulling back.

"It's not important now. Go to your brother. He's staying here a while, but it's been a long time you didn't see each other." She wept my tears, rushing me to Miles.

"Thank you" I mouthed to her and turn towards Edward "You're lucky to have her. Don't ever let her go. She's a keeper."

"Not planning to." He winked at me and kissed Bella hard on the mouth.

"Eww! Come on, Miles before they show some PDA!" I said dragging my brother with me, away from a giggling Bella and a chuckling Edward.

"What's PDA?" Miles asked.

"Euh…. Nothing." I said.

"Yeah, right! Call me stupid." He said, taking a chocolate bar from his backpack.

"Ok, stupid." I teased.

"Heww! No one call me stupid!" he said "Especially my sister!"

I hit him on the arm and he dropped his chocolate bar.

"Fuck!" he cursed, bending down and picking it up.

Isn't he cute when he curse? Wait, HE CURSED?!

"What did you said?" I asked.

"I said: Fuck!" he repeated.

"Who taught you that word?" I asked.

"Ouups!" he said.

"Miles, who taught you that word?" I asked again.

"Euh….. no one. I heard it on the street." He said quickly – too quickly.

"Miles, my dear little brother, you know that I love you, and you are my only brother, and if I kill you mum will be angry, but you will tell me who taught you that word, and you will tell me now!" I screamed the last part.

"Ok, Ok! ItwasuncleEmmett." He mumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Uncle Emmett." He said.

"Uncle Emmett?" I asked "Who is this?"

"What did my idiot thing of brother do?" Edward asked entering the living room with Bella.

"He taught me some new words!" Miles said smiling.

"Oh, oh. Emmett teaching. This isn't good." Bella said.

"Miles, did you say 'some wordS'?" I asked.

"Yeah! He taught me: Fuck, Bitch, Asshole, Shit, Motherfucker, Bastard, Whore &amp; Slut" he said.

"What?!" Bella screamed, horrified.

"Oh, God! He's so dead!" I shouted.

"Why? Are they bad words?" Miles asked innocently.

"Very, very bad words that a kid should not know." Edward said.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Miles objected.

"Yes you are!" I said.

"Am not!" he argued back.

Just then, four people came in the room.

"Why do I hear screaming?" asked the big, goofy one.

"Emmett!" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Uncle Emmett!" Miles screamed, running toward him and jumping in the air. Emmett caught him at the last minute. Wait, he is _UNCLE EMMETT?!_

"Wait a minute, you're _Uncle_ Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he answered, a grin on his face. I got up from my seat and stood in front of him. Holy cow! He's huge! Like three times myself!

"Look, _Uncle _Emmett, I will have you to know that Miles is _my little brother_, and that he is _only eleven!_ And I don't appreciate when someone teach _my LITTLE brother_ new words, especially BAD WORDS, without me knowing! So, you will apologize right now and tell him to never say these words again, especially if I'm with him, and, if you teach him one more word, you will not be able to speak again! Understand?!" I shouted/asked. The look on his face was priceless! He looked terrified! Wide eyes, and open mouth! I had to control myself for not burst at laughing at this moment, because I'm supposed to be mad. I mean, of course I'm mad! He taught my brother these words, but, I couldn't help it. He is hilarious! "Understand?!" I repeated as he nodded "Good, now, APOLOGIZE!" he nodded again.

"Ma'am, sorry ma'am! Miles buddy, please, promise. Me you will never say these words again. I don't want to stop talking!" he pleaded.

"Fine!" Miles huffed "Happy now?"

"Very" I said.

"Emmett Dale Cullen! Last words?" Bella screamed, red with anger.

"Oh, this should be good!" A tall, blond guy said, grinning, while the two girls were trying miserably to not to laugh.

"Oh, shit." Emmett said, more terrified than ever, "Goodbye, everyone! Allie, Eddie, tell mum and dad I love them. Rosie, you're the love of my life. You, little one," he said pointing at Miles "if I'm gonna die, you can say anything you want ok? Well, I will all see you when it's your turn! Goodbye, world!" was the last he said before Bella attacked him.

_**AN:**__** Sorry, Emmett, but it's your destiny! Hahaha! Kidding! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and chapter 11 is on his way! Please, review! If you have any suggestions, review it and I will take it in consideration! 'Till we meet again. Tchaww! **__**:***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:**__** Hey guys! I'm so happy you liked the Emmett scene! It still makes me laugh, too! Thank you all for reviewing! You always make my days. Thanks to Music . books . 2468, DogsLover-ForEver , werewolfluver, Stella, Peneloppe and Joanne.**_

_**So, to answer your question:**_

_**What's your last name?  
It doesn't matter. **_

_**What's your boyfriend's name?  
It's Dylan! A beautiful name for a handsome guy! **__** :***_

_**How did you two meet?  
Honestly, it was a blind date! I got a date for my best friend and she got me a date. Now, we have amazing boyfriends. One for each!**_

_**How old are you?  
25 years old. Yeah, I know I'm old, but, hey! I still have all of my energy! Especially to write for you guys! **_

_**What do I look like?  
Well, I can't say I'm ugly, but I'm not the prettiest girl on earth. I'm tall, thin and skin tanned. I have curly light brown hairs that reach the middle of my back. I have blue/green eyes.**_

_**How do you describe yourself?  
Well, I asked my friends to describe me. So here's what they said: intelligent, nice, bitch (only when I'm really pissed), amazing writer (hahaha! What?! It's true! Don't you agree?) curious and easily excitable.**_

_**Do you have more than one brother?  
Yes, I have an older sister (31 years old), my older brother (28 years old), a little step-brother (only of 2 years (23 years old)) and a baby small step-sister (14 years old).**_

_**What can you tell about your family?  
Well, for first, my parents are divorced and remarried. My mother has two step-children and my father only has my sister, my brother and me, but he is remarried too.**_

_**Do you have a pet?  
I actually do. A baby husky! I got him like two month ago! He's soooo cute! He's name is Neo! It means "The One" and it's true. He really is The One dog for me.**_

_**Will you make others stories?  
Of course I will! What a question! **_

_**Will you make some one-shoot?  
I don't know, maybe. I have some in mind but I think they will be more like normal stories than one-shoots.**_

_**What girl isn't curious?  
I don't know. It may not exist. **_

_**And for Joanne, who asked me about my pen name, it's about my two favorite stories – which you can obviously guess what they are. **_

_**I will dedicate the next chapter to the one who can guess exactly what it means. Good luck! **_

_**Now, gonna leave you with the story!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (Duh) but I do own the story lines**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

EPOV

"If those kids can fight, I can too!" my sweet Bella almost screamed.

It's been two days since Bella kicked Emmett's ass for teaching Miles those words. Thank God I filmed that! I swear he begged like a little girl! He still had a hand mark on his left cheek!

Anyway, tonight was the night where we were going to attack the club. Well, Bella, Christian and the kids that have to make themselves kidnapped, and I will attack. The police and the rest will watch. Right now, Christian was trying to convince Bella to save the kidnapped kids and not fight with the others, for once, I agreed with him. I don't want my Bella to fight, but she's stubborn as hell. It's been more than an hour as they argued.

"I didn't say you couldn't! I said it would be better if you save the kids without fighting, because, if you fight against James, you will see red and you will make nothing useful." Christian told her.

"So, now, you say that I'm not useful?!" Bella practically screamed.

"What? No! I didn't say that! You didn't understand!" Christian said.

"So, now you say I can't understand?!" Bella screamed again.

"I didn't say that!" Christian said, exasperated.

"So what did you say?" Bella asked.

"I said that it would be better if you don't fight so you won't mess up the plan." Christian said.

"So, you're saying that I mess up everything I do?!" Bella asked.

"Babe, calm down. He's not saying this; he wouldn't dare to say anything that will upset you. All he's saying is that you should stay out of the fight to help the kidnapped kids to get out, because you have way more experience than them, am I right, Christian?" I asked him.

"This is exactly what I was trying to say for an hour." He said.

"Whatever. I'm going to change." Bella huffed, walking away. Just before the door closed, we heard her muttered 'Assholes' under her breath and we all burst out of laugher.

"May I speak, sir?" asked a boy to Christian after we calmed down.

"Sure, Brody," he answered "Want do you want?"

"There's something I don't understand. Why did you let Lily work at the police station if you know that she's an imposter?" Brody asked.

"Well, Brody, if we fire now, without a reason, they will be angry. And if we tell her that we know, they will be angrier. And you know what angry means?" Christian asked and the kid shocks his head "Angry means more victims. So, if we let them live in denial, they will think they can control us and have information about our attack plans. You know the saying: keep your friend close and your enemy closer."

"But, if Lily tells them all of the plans, how will you attack?" Brody asked.

"Don't you think we didn't think of that? All the information Lily has are false." Christian said.

"Won't Lily recognize Miss Swan?" he asked again.

"No, because she never saw her or any of us for that matter." Christian said.

"Why now? I mean, why attack now?" Brody questioned.

"Now, because now we know who are the bad guys and who are the good ones." Bella said appearing in the room.

At her view, all the men in the room froze, jaw hanging, except Christian and I. We were glaring daggers at them; me, possessively and Christian, in a brotherly way.

She was wearing a really tight, pink, sleeveless dress that stops mid-tight. It showed her cleaverage, not too much but enough to drive a man crazy. The style was simple and sexy… really, really sexy. She matched it with black leather knee-length heels boots.

"What the hell…" I growled angrily, clenching my jaw, glaring at her.

"Oh, oh.. you're in trouuuble" Christian chuckled "Well, I'm going to change"

He disappeared trough the same door and everyone mumbled excuses before hurrying out.

"What are you wearing?!" I asked her, angry.

"Euh… clothes, I think?" she asked innocently.

"There is no way in hell that you are going out like this!" I said between my teeth.

"You are not my father! You can't tell me what to do!" she huffed.

"I may not be your father, but I'm your _boyfriend_! And in my duty of boyfriend, I can't let you go out dressed like that and let fuckers ogle the girl I'm in love with!" I snapped.

"Edward…" she sighed "How will they take me if they don't find me attractive enough?"

"You ARE attractive. Even without this… this thing!" I said, pointing at her.

"It's a dress not a 'thing', and how do you want a pervert, child-molester to think like that? I HAVE to save those kids!"

She approached me slowly and put her arm around my neck, looking into my eyes.

"Fine… BUT, promise me you won't let them touch you"

"Don't have to ask me twice. I promise." She said laughing.

I chuckled a little and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue in my mouth. I kissed her back with all I have. It was a long, passionate kiss. She breaks the kiss and tried to pull back but I held her tight against me and kissed her neck. She gasped when I sucked on her sensitive skin under her right ear. I pushed back enough to see her face, but I didn't let her go of my grip. I pulled her closer when she tried to move, again.

"Edward, let go" she said.

"No" I responded leaning again to kiss her neck. She shivered when my lips touched her pulse point. I love her reaction to my touches.

"Edward" she moans "I have to put the mics and cams on."

I sighed and nodded, letting her go.

"OK. Let me help you. Where are they?"I asked

She pointed at a necklace. I grabbed it and stood behind her. I put her hair on one shoulder, out of my way. I locked the white necklace on her neck and kissed the back of her head. She shivered and I trailed my lips over the back of her neck, enjoying her reaction, again.

She pulled away and turned around to face me, letting me her new jewelry. It was the infinity sign that had big onyxes inside each of the two circles which were covered with small diamonds.

I traced it with my fingers. It's beautiful, almost as beautiful as her other one… speaking of which…

"Where's your other necklace?" I asked quietly.

She reached down her boot and pulled out the necklace.

"Told you I never take it off, no matter what" she said, putting it inside her boot again.

"So, where are the cams and mics?" I asked.

"See those onyxes?" she asked, pointing at them.

"Yeah"

"Those are cams and the small diamonds are mics." She told me.

"Can I come out now?" asked a voice from behind us.

"Christian." Bella sighed and I chuckled "Come on guys, or we're gonna be late."

* * *

_**AN:**__** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter twelve is almost done! Revieww! **_

_**Love you all!**_


	12. SORRY

_**AN:**__** Hey guys! I'm trulyy madlyy deeply sorry! I can't believe it already had been this long since the last update! Again, I'm very very very very sorry for making you wait so long. **_

_**But, it's not my fault! It's because of my evil ex-bff. See, anyway we had a BIG argument not long ago and to apologize she told me that she will be my beta and help me with my story (because I'm half Lebanese half French, I can read and speak English but I'm not very good) since she too owns a fanfiction account and is a really good writer –I'm not gonna deny it. **_

_**I trusted her so I didn't reread the chapters. But, last week I checked them and to read how the story turned out to be after being betaed but I realized she didn't beta anything except some ANs! **_

_***I don't have brown hair but blond with blue green eyes. My boyfriend's name is Evan and he is Lebanese and I don't know if I'm gonna put sex in the story I'm still not sur.***_

_**And she told me she would! So she didn't update nor beta the 11 lasts chapters! She said that fanfiction is her territory and not mine! Like she owns it or something. **_

_**Anyway I'm searching a beta who could beta all the chapters and I won't update until I find one. Sorry.**_

_**If any of you guys is interested in being my beta just pm me. **_

_**Thank you guys for understanding, I love you with all my heart. See you.**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Anabella **___


End file.
